We Were Here
by sparklinghaledecullen
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Al despertar, hay un breve pero, dichoso periodo de tiempo en el que no recuerdas los pecados de la noche anterior. Pero, eventualmente, tienes que abrir los ojos. Soy Bella Swan, diecisiete años, porrista. Esta mañana desperté en la cama equivocada.
1. Chapter 1

Todo lo mío (?) es para **Lizjoo** porque es **MI TODO** y la amo densamente  & porque soy de ella para todo lo que guste & desee

 _Twilight no me pertenece, y la historia tampoco, es de_ _ **lola-pops**_ _. Sólo me adjudico la traducción_

 _Bueno, esta historia ya estaba anteriormente en mi perfil, la borré porque estaba un poco liada con los estudios y no estaba muy segura de si la autora iba a terminarla; pero aquí está de nuevo. Ya tengo algunos capítulos traducidos, así que trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible._

 _Muchas gracias a_ _ **ericastelo**_ _por volver a betear esta historia, ya saben que siempre las deja guapas (:_

* * *

 **We Were Here**

 **Sonámbula**

Al despertar, hay un breve pero, dichoso periodo de tiempo en el que no recuerdas los pecados de la noche anterior.

Pero, eventualmente, tienes que abrir los ojos.

* * *

Llegaron a mi mente repentinamente, en forma de destellos.

Piel. Un gemido. Sus labios.

Sabía, por la playera colgada en el respaldo de la silla, de quién era esta habitación. De quién era esta cama.

 _Oh, mierda_.

Las imágenes empezaron a frenar y permanecer en mi visión, lo que era mucho peor, porque tenía la oportunidad de procesar las alternadas olas de excitación, confusión y culpa. Mayormente culpa.

"Oh, mierda." Lo susurré esta vez.

Se movió detrás de mí, sentándose. Rodando cuidadosamente en mi espalda, le di un vistazo. Frotaba sus ojos, con sus codos descansando en sus rodillas, las sábanas apenas cubriendo partes de él que ahora ya había visto...tocado...besado. Quería acercarme más y pasar mis manos por su duro estómago, por sobre los músculos de sus brazos.

No se me escapó que no sonreía cuando me miraba.

Me senté, recostándome hacia atrás, contra el bloque que estaba expuesto a su lado y cubriendo mi pecho con la sábana. No hablamos. La luz del amanecer comenzaba a golpear los techos de los edificios afuera de su ventana.

Traté de orientarme en el presente, como si momentáneamente me hubiera salido de la ruta establecida. _Tengo que animar en un juego esta noche, mi uniforme está en mi casa y tengo prueba de Química en la tercera hora_ _._

 _Y follé con Edward Cullen_.

Entonces, aunque estaba pensando en esas cosas que hizo con su lengua, también estaba pensando en sostener su cara entre mis manos mientras lo miraba a los ojos, a pulgadas de distancia mientras me movía encima de él, su aliento golpeando mis labios. Apenas tocándolo. Los besos...joder. Necesitaba detenerme.

Me deslicé hasta el borde de la cama, encontré mi blusa y mis pantalones de mezclilla, me los puse y metí mi bra y mi ropa interior en el bolso. Él no se movió, y cuando me volteé, estaba mirando hacia fuera por la ventana.

"Mira, yo..." traté de decir.

Él encontró mis ojos. Estudié su cara, la sombra en su mandíbula que me había rasguñado ligeramente a lo largo de mi garganta, por mi estómago, la parte interior de mis muslos. La placa de perro **(1)** que colgaba de una cadena de plata por su espalda había pertenecido a su padre. Me había dicho eso mientras me besaba por todo el cuerpo, el frío metal deslizándose sobre mi piel. Habíamos hablado solo unas pocas palabras.

"¿Le vas a decir?" preguntó, su voz baja y aún llena de sueño.

"No lo sé," admití.

Su mirada volvió a dirigirse a la ventana.

Imité su postura en la cama, las sábanas que tenía debajo, estaban hechas jirones por el uso y su cabello, enmarañado por mis dedos. Su recámara estaba llena de discos, pinturas y bocetos. Él olía a jabón y como a madera… picante. Pensé en cuánto le había gustado cuando envolví mis piernas a su alrededor y lo besé duramente en el cuello.

No podía seguir con eso. "Tengo que irme." Él no respondió.

Volteándome, salí a través de la puerta de su dormitorio mientras el sol se elevaba en el cielo, brillando a través de los ventanales. Lloré en todo el camino a casa, pero finalmente me recompuse para cuando salí de la ducha.

Me dolía, de una manera que usualmente me gustaba, pero no estaba segura de si esta vez también. Todavía podía escuchar las cosas que me había susurrado y aún podía sentir sus muslos contra los míos.

Quería vomitar.

Quería hacerlo de nuevo.

Estaba tan jodida. Literalmente. Figurativamente. Pero me alisté para la escuela como si fuera cualquier otro día, y como siempre, mi uniforme de porrista se sentía apretado, pero lucía perfecto. Era una metáfora de mi entera existencia.

Tomando mi bolso, busqué mi rostro en el espejo tratando de ver algún rastro de lo que había hecho.

Todo lo que vi fue a la misma chica triste. No creía que nadie lo notara.

Jasper no fue siempre un imbécil. Habíamos estado juntos desde séptimo grado, cuando me había dado una rosa frente a todos, a pesar de que sus amigos se rieron de él. Solía escribirme dulces y horribles canciones y tocarlas para mí por teléfono. Susurró "Te amo" la primera vez que tuvimos sexo; la primera vez para ambos.

Supongo que esa parte de él está todavía en algún lugar, enterrada bajo gruesas capas de bravuconería y testosterona.

Estaba sentado en su silla, su brazo sobre mi espalda de manera posesiva, su chaqueta de piel abierta. Se sentaba con las piernas abiertas, como si fuera una invitación sexual. Todo él era atrayente, polémico…descarado.

Dijo a la mesa una broma que traté de captar, apoyando el chiste empujando sus caderas. El grupo, mayormente atletas presuntuosos, se rio a carcajadas, chocando sus palmas unos con otros.

Había llegado a odiar todo esto, pero cada mañana me despertaba y decidía hacerlo de nuevo.

 _Decidir._

Era por eso que todo era agobiante. Nadie me estaba obligando a estar aquí. Era mi culpa. La culpabilidad se duplicaba...triplicaba.

Lo observé mientras hablaba, mentalmente silenciando la escena. Solía escuchar, cuando él solía decir cosas que valieran la pena. Muy en lo profundo tengo un débil recuerdo, pero en este punto, no estaba segura de que eso hubiera existido; quizás solo lo inventé para justificar mis decisiones.

Aunque, no puedo culpar a Jasper. No realmente, nunca se había tenido que esforzar para nada de esto. Era un atleta y líder natural, guapo y carismático. Su rubio cabello estaba más corto de lo que me gustaría, pero todavía lo tenía ondulado y despeinado. El azul de sus ojos aún me desarmaba, después de todo este tiempo.

Pero extrañaba al chico delgaducho que usaba playeras de Nirvana y me hacía reír.

Encontró mi mirada y frunció el ceño. Últimamente no he estado muy alegre, pero hoy estaba aturdida, sedada. No podía concentrarme. Mi expresión de felicidad era forzada, pero él me dio una evaluada rápida y me sonrió aburridamente, mirando hacia abajo, a mis piernas desnudas.

"Me alegra que tus padres estén fuera, nena," dijo, sonriendo. No hacía mucho tiempo, yo podría haber transformado esa sonrisa en una genuina.

Mantuve mis ojos disciplinadamente hacia abajo mientras presionaba sus labios contra mi cuello, y me pregunté si era capaz de detectar la traición…saborearla. Me estremecí.

Y esa fue nuestra interacción. Como cualquier otro almuerzo. Como cualquier otro día. Era un accesorio. Era una vagina de bolsillo. Era una de esas silenciosas muñecas de tamaño natural hechas de silicona. Era un cliché en el peor de los sentidos.

Mi teléfono vibró en la mesa, y él dejó caer su brazo de alrededor de mis hombros, molesto, pero hizo señas, como permitiéndome revisarlo. Desearía poder recordar cuándo empezó a hacer mierdas como esa...o quizás solo deseaba no haber empezado a notarlas.

Simplemente me gustaría volver a ser feliz.

"Es Rose". Declaré, sin molestarme en explicar más. La mano de Jasper se deslizó hasta la parte posterior de mi muslo, quedándose en mis minúsculos pantaloncillos de licra. Me incliné hacia adelante para darle un rápido beso. Estaba extrañamente insensible al contacto físico...a todo. "Adiós, chicos."

"Bye, Bella", dijeron a coro después de mí.

Ella estaba inclinada sobre el casillero al lado del mío, hurgando en su enorme bolso que siempre cargaba sobre sus hombros.

"¿Dónde estabas? Sabes que no puedo ir a la cafetería. Huele como jodida comida para gato". Se estremeció.

Abrí mi casillero y me quedé solo parada ahí, mirando la foto de Jasper y yo en el baile que colgaba de ahí.

"Chica. ¿Qué pasa? Te ves rara". Entrecerró los ojos hacia mí, como si fuera capaz de leer lo que me pasaba en mi cara. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, lo que no era inusual. Aunque no tenía ni idea de qué se había metido hoy.

"Nada". Aún no podía hablar sobre eso. Edward era uno de sus mejores amigos. Además, si empezaba a hablar, eso de verdad habría pasado, y tendría que lidiar con ello.

Me miró por un segundo, probablemente sabiendo que era una mentira de mierda, pero decidió no presionarme.

"¿Fiesta esta noche?"

Mis padres estaban fuera y Jasper ofreció mi casa para las celebraciones postjuego. Ya había tres barriles de hielo en mi patio trasero. Exhalé fuertemente y asentí, apoyando mi espalda en mi casillero. "Vas a tener que conseguirme una dosis para que pueda hacerlo. Estoy por encima de toda esta mierda". Es nuestro último año, pero siento como si nunca fuera a salir de aquí. Solo es octubre.

"Wow. Hoy estás más malhumorada que nunca" dijo, viendo su cabello en la ventana de un salón.

Ella tenía razón. No estaba segura de dónde había venido esa mentalidad de ama de casa, pero había estado arraigada al aburrimiento por algunos meses, _sonámbuleando_ por todos lados. Una parte de mí entendía que lo que había pasado anoche tenía que sacudirme todo esto, pero aún seguía aquí, y en el exterior todo era exactamente...dolorosamente... _lo mismo_.

Solamente que ahora era, en secreto, una infiel.

Rose se volteó y me miró evaluadoramente, antes de sacar algo de su bolso. "Bella…" canturreó. Tenía una píldora azul entre sus dedos. "Esto hará que no te preocupes…"

Entrecerré mis ojos hacia ella, pero abrí mi boca para que pusiera la píldora en mi lengua. Usualmente protestaría con más ganas porque estábamos en la escuela, pero hoy no. "Gracias, Rose."

Se colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. "¿Estás segura de que estás bien?" preguntó. Asentí, pero no pude esbozar una sonrisa convincente.

Justo como lo prometió, la píldora hizo que no me preocupara, y fui capaz de soportar el día y animar con el suficiente nivel de entusiasmo. Como sea, para cuando las personas empezaron a aparecerse en mi casa esa noche, ya sentía todo el peso de la culpa de nuevo.

Emmett atendía la barra que estaba por la piscina, y me hizo una mezcla dulce y con bastante alcohol. Era asquerosa, pero prometió que me jodería, y eso era por mucho, lo que quería.

La gente siguió llegando, agitando su mano los unos a los otros para encontrar a sus amigos, formando grupos en las mesas, en la piscina, en el jacuzzi. Habíamos ganado el juego, así que el ánimo era de celebración. Los chicos palmeaban a Jasper en la espalda, y las chicas decían alabanzas a borbotones, ruborizándose. Hice pequeñas charlas sobre nada con las personas, mientras conseguían más tragos y rellenaban sus vasos rojos de plástico con lo del barril.

Para cuando Rose llegó pavoneándose, era casi medianoche. Su atuendo era minimalista, su bolso está rebotando contra sus caderas. Se inclinó sobre la barra para ver la selección de bebidas, mientras que Emmett estaba detrás de la barra, con los brazos cruzados, observando, esperando.

Una noche del año pasado ella quedó "más allá de jodida" y terminó en la cama con Emmett. Yo fui la desafortunada receptora de algunos de los detalles más gráficos de la noche, y sé que no estaba tan borracha ni drogada como dice. Nunca se lo dije, así como ella nunca mencionaba las mentiras que me decía a mí misma. Nosotras no hacíamos eso.

Podía decir que a Emmett realmente le gustaba, pero no había hecho nada, y ella no sería vista persiguiendo a un deportista presuntuoso. Por cada persona que entraba a formar parte de la jerarquía social de la escuela, había una que se burlaba abiertamente. Rose era una de los últimos. De hecho, si no hubiéramos sido cercanas antes de que usara los colores de la escuela, dudo que fuéramos amigas.

"Hazme algo sin Malibú, Bacardí Limón ni Schnapps," ordenó, mirándolo solo una vez, antes de voltearse, cambiar la música y murmurar algo como "rock de mierda para deportistas".

Le hizo el trago con una sonrisa en su cara, y cuando me pilló mirándolo se encogió de hombros, pero su sonrisa no decayó.

Observé todo el desenfreno que había, vasos acumulados a los alrededores de la fiesta, algunos olvidados, muchos medio llenos, con lápiz de labios en los bordes. Había parejas que desaparecían en la casa de la piscina o por los alrededores, algunas abiertamente, otras secretamente, lanzándose miradas furtivas mientras se escapaban.

La única condición que puse para la fiesta, fue que la casa permanecía cerrada. Solo Rose, Jasper y yo conocíamos el código. La casa de la piscina tenía un baño y una cocina… y no quería pasar la noche sacando a personas de la habitación de mis padres. De nuevo.

Mis ojos se movían por entre la multitud, notando vagamente quién estaba liándose con quien, y quién se veía lo suficientemente borracho como para vomitar. Me congelé cuando vi a Edward sentado en una mesa al otro lado de la piscina.

Miré fijamente a Jasper, pero estaba hablando con unos alumnos de primer año que lo adulaban, y a pesar de que estaba acariciando mi muslo desnudo, parecía no notar que estaba ahí. Rose estaba sentada en la misma mesa que Edward, pero no pude captar su mirada. No estaba sorprendida de verlos juntos, pero usualmente no venía a una de nuestras fiestas aunque ella lo hiciera. Una pequeña, enferma, parte de mí esperaba que estuviera ahí por mí.

Traté de evitarlo, pero lo miré periódicamente durante la siguiente hora. Sus pantalones de mezclilla estaban desgastados. Estaba usando una camiseta con un logo que no reconocía, debajo de una sudadera negra, traía el gorro puesto.

Él siempre había sido...relajado, creo. Incluso en la secundaria, cuando los demás chicos estaban pasando por etapas de transición difíciles, él se había mantenido por encima de eso. Era atractivo de una manera que provocaba que las chicas, inconscientemente, se lamieran los labios, pero parecía que no le importaba mucho tener citas, o quizás solo no le interesaban las chicas de nuestra escuela.

Eso no quería decir que no hubiera rumores. Las cosas que se decían sobre sus proezas sexuales lo consolidaban como una leyenda, pero la mayor parte de las veces, no las escuchabas de personas que realmente lo hubieran hecho.

Aunque, todo era verdad. _Sabía_ que lo era _._ Me ruboricé y crucé mis piernas, mi corazón latiendo fuertemente.

Él tenía mucha carga sexual, pero de una manera diferente a Jasper. Sutil, perezosa, con mucha seguridad debajo de todo. Él no hablaba mucho.

Y Jasper lo _odiaba_.

Edward y yo apenas habíamos hablado unas pocas veces en los últimos años por eso. Todos éramos amigos antes, y él y Rose siguieron siéndolo. El hecho de que ella fuera mi mejor amiga, no ha hecho que él me quiera, exceptuando la noche pasada; e incluso entonces, al principio no fue afectuoso. Obviamente no me había seducido con cosas románticas.

De hecho, no me había seducido para nada.

" _Jódete"._

 _Di unos pasos hacia adelante, hasta que estuvimos a centímetros. Me miró desde mis ojos hasta mis caderas._

Fui yo quien furiosamente había tomado su camiseta entre mi puño, cerrando ese espacio entre nosotros. Fue mi movimiento...

Fue _mi_ culpa.

Tomé otro trago, mis ojos aún en él. No creo que haya mirado hacia acá ni una sola vez y traté de ignorar el sentimiento de que estaba siendo rechazada, pero estaba ahí, aguijoneándome en el pecho.

Alguien le pasó un frasco y le dio un trago. Una chica con un top de zorra, obviamente desesperada por su atención, lo tomó para hacer lo mismo, pero lo que sea que tuviera adentro, la hizo toser y casi ahogarse. Él se rio, no cruelmente, sino porque había sido gracioso, y ella cruzó sus brazos y se sentó de nuevo en su silla. Él le dijo algo que hizo que ella pareciera menos enojada, y mucho más esperanzada.

Quizás podía sentir mis ojos sobre él, porque finalmente se volteó a mirarme, en serio a mirarme. Estaba sorprendida, y traté de hacer una sonrisa, pero él no la devolvió, en vez de eso, se volteó hacia la chica a su lado.

Fue cuando me di cuenta de que Emmett estaba viendo el intercambio, con otro trago en su mano. Lo tomé y le di un trago, encogiéndome de hombros igual que él antes. Sonrió incómodamente, mirando a Jasper.

Fingí que iba al baño, pero fui por un vaso de agua y me quedé parada en la vacía cocina. Con las ventanas cerradas, casi podía fingir que la fiesta no era en mi casa.

Las puertas traseras se abrieron, la fiesta sonó fuertemente y luego se calló, cuando las puertas volvieron a cerrarse.

Escuché a Rose hablando con alguien antes de verla. "¿Sintiéndote antisocial?" preguntó, caminó junto a mí para sacar una de las cervezas de mi padre de la nevera. Expertamente le quitó la tapa con un encendedor, dejándola donde había caído en el piso. Edward entró detrás de ella y se detuvo un poco cuando me vio, sus ojos viajando hasta Rose antes de mirar al piso. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se apoyó en la puerta.

Rose se empinó su cerveza, mirándonos mientras tragaba. "Voy al baño. Sean agradables."

Me alzó una ceja, que él no vio, mientras caminaba. Esa ceja decía "hablaremos de esto más tarde."

 _Fantástico._

Esperaba que hubiera un silencio incómodo, pero él habló. "¿Cómo puedes soportarlo?" me tomó un segundo entender a qué se refería.

Seguí sus ojos. Estaba mirando por la ventana, a la fiesta que estaba en todo su esplendor. Personas gritándose por encima de la música, bailando horriblemente, derramando sus bebidas. En la silenciosa tranquilidad de la cocina todo se veía peor, más patético.

Estudié el perfil de Edward por un momento. Era innegablemente hermoso, quizás incluso más que Jasper. Nada en él era sano, o todo americano. Tenía el cuerpo de futbolista, pero nunca había tenido la mentalidad de manada. Él simplemente era... _diferente_.

Pensaba en cómo se veían sus ojos a dos pulgadas de distancia. En el sabor de su piel. Como su boca permanecía abierta ligeramente. Cómo lo había hecho gemir.

Parecía que quería decir algo más, pero se volteó para irse.

"Espera". Se volteó hacia mí lentamente, pero miraba hacia abajo. Bajé el vaso de agua y me paré frente a él, no lo suficientemente cerca para tocarnos si nos estirábamos. "Anoche..." me detuve, su cara seguía impasible. "¿Por qué me odias?"

No estaba preparada para la intensidad de la mirada entre nosotros cuando él encontró mis ojos. Mis ojos lloraron ligeramente y apreté los dientes. "Porque todo es falso", dijo. No necesitaba preguntar a qué se refería. Hablaba de mí.

El dolor debía ser claro en mi cara. "Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí?"

No respondió inmediatamente, y nos miramos mutuamente más del tiempo apropiado. "Barra libre", dijo, pero sabía que no era eso.

No pude descifrar la expresión de su cara cuando se alejó.

Había otro trago esperándome cuando regresé, y después uno más. Rose deslizó algo ovalado en la palma de mi mano y me lo tomé sin pensarlo dos veces. Después de eso no miré ni una sola vez a la esquina donde estaba Edward. Sonreí y hablé con las personas a mi alrededor, pero mi risa era hueca y forzada.

Para cuando Jasper me llevó dentro de la casa, yo ya estaba flotando y estaba hasta arriba.

Me besó, y por un segundo me sentí segura y cariñosa, y casi feliz de estar ahí con él. Pero entonces, empezó a hablar.

"Luces tan jodidamente _sexy_ ". Me volteó y me sacó la falda por arriba y me bajó las bragas. Me empujó hacia adelante y me inclinó sobre el brazo del sofá.

Mi mente viajó hacia mis padres, a la decepción y enojo que no se resolvía con viajes a la joyería y vacaciones en lugares tropicales...al dolor que no podía ignorar.

Escuché su cinturón, la tela deslizándose sobre la piel.

 _¿Cómo puedes soportarlo?_

"Alto".

"¿Qué?"

Me volteé, sentándome para enfrentarlo.

"No puedo".

"¿Qué?" preguntó de nuevo. "¿Quieres ir arriba?"

"No".

"¿Estás en tu...periodo?" preguntó, tropezando con la palabra.

"No".

La verdad estaba en la punta de mi lengua, pero no la dije. En ese momento no confiaba en su enojo, o en el alcohol, o en mí.

Me miró expectante y después suspiró, frustrado. "Todo lo que haces es andar por ahí como un maldito zombi", dijo, subiéndose sus pantalones toscamente. Encontró mis ojos, y pude ver que había herido su orgullo. Estaba dolido. Por un segundo él tenía catorce de nuevo, y yo tenía trece… y eso era todo.

Pero no... no era todo.

Mi cabeza dolía, y limpié mis lágrimas con el dorso de mis manos, como una niña pequeña.

"Mierda" dijo, frotando sus ojos, respirando. Caminó hacia adelante y tomó mi cara entre sus manos, mientras yo veía hacia el techo. "Lo siento, nena. No me refería a eso. ¿Qué va mal?"

Se detuvo, y entonces caminó unos pasos más, para jalarme contra su pecho. Sus brazos me envolvían, y recordé por qué amaba y odiaba su protección, su posesividad hacia mí. Mayormente, la odiaba.

Y entonces supe que no importaba si era el momento equivocado, o que tuviera miedo. Tenía que decirle.

"Dormí con alguien más."


	2. Desnuda

Todo lo mío (?) es para **Lizjoo** porque es **MI TODO** y la amo densamente  & porque soy de ella para todo lo que guste & desee

 _Twilight no me pertenece, y la historia tampoco, es de_ _ **lola-pops**_ _. Solo me adjudico la traducción_

 _Esta vez les doy las gracias a_ _ **larosaderosas**_ _por betear el capítulo y a_ _ **ericastelo**_ _por revisarlo._

* * *

 **Desnuda**

Después de la fiesta me quedé en cama todo el fin de semana–ni siquiera Rose pudo conseguir que saliera–pero aún así me arrastré hasta la escuela el lunes.

Inmediatamente deseé no haberlo hecho.

Recordaba esa noche, aunque en ese momento no me parecía tan significativa. Habíamos visto una película en su recámara y no lo detuve cuando sacó la cámara fotográfica. Me gustó. Yo quería eso.

Estaba aturdida y pegada al piso, viendo la fotografía que colgaba de mi casillero. A todo color, 8 ½ por 11 pulgadas. Estaba impresa por una impresora de mierda, pero era lo suficientemente clara.

La gente caminaba por ahí, susurrando y riendo.

Me encontré irracionalmente enojada con Rose. Se le estaba haciendo tarde y yo la necesitaba aquí justo ahora. Ella habría dicho "lindas tetas", hubiera quitado la foto y con eso hubiera zanjado la situación. Pero estaba aquí sola y congelada.

El jadeo colectivo que se escuchó por todo el pasillo me alertó de la presencia de Jasper. Iba caminando lentamente, un grupo de chicos detrás de él, como si solo estuviera caminando por ahí...como si estuviera dando la vuelta de la victoria.

 _Hijo de puta_.

Emmett le dio un codazo mientras yo me acercaba, su expresión severa, pero Jasper ya me había visto.

Canalicé todo lo que estaba sintiendo en el movimiento de mi brazo mientras le daba una bofetada en la cara. Mi mano dolía, pero todavía no era suficiente, empujé su pecho con fuerza y estaba a punto de golpearlo de nuevo cuando los fuertes brazos de Emmett se cerraron a mi alrededor y mis pies dejaron el piso.

"Quita esa mierda", la voz de Rose le ordenó a alguien a quien no podía ver, estaba moviéndome hacia atrás rápidamente, lejos de la pelea. Jasper y yo cerramos los ojos, y el remordimiento que alcancé a ver, solo por un segundo, me hizo romper en llanto.

Me mantuve lejos de la escuela por dos días. Rose se quedó conmigo ya que mis padres estaban de viaje. Amenazaron con emprender acciones legales en contra de Jasper, o contra la escuela, o contra alguien, pero fueron solo amenazas vanas. No interrumpieron sus vacaciones, ni las acortaron, ni nada. Afortunadamente, tenía a Rose y a su farmacia móvil para ayudarme a salir de todo esto.

Era un infierno. Todo eso. Quería mudarme a cualquier otro lugar en el planeta. Quería empezar de nuevo. Quería borrar todo y dibujarme a mí misma como alguien más.

La foto no reapareció en mi casillero, pero podría seguir todavía rondando por ahí. Podía decir que el resto de mi curso iba a estar contaminado con esa foto, como si estuviera permanentemente impresa sobre mi piel; mis ojos cerrados fuertemente y mi boca abierta en un gemido.

Me sentía horrible por toda la pena, asco y lujuria que veía en los rostros de mis compañeros, pero aún así aparecí por ahí, manteniendo mi cabeza en alto y guardándome las lágrimas.

Jasper les contó a todos que lo había engañado. Resultaba que Jasper le había mandado la foto por email a la mitad de mi curso el domingo, antes de que alguien la colgara en mi casillero. Borré mi Facebook y mi Twitter y renuncié a ser porrista.

Aunque no todo el mundo saltó sobre el tren. Aún me quedaban amigos. Solo que era diferente, y el cambio se infiltró en todo lo que hacía, recordándome constantemente lo que había perdido.

Jasper solo necesitó unas cuantas semanas para empezar a salir con Alice Brandon, lo que, honestamente, no me sorprendió. Ella era la jefa de las animadoras, una auténtica perra y nunca había sido particularmente discreta con sus sentimientos hacia él todos estos años. Tomó mi lugar bajo su brazo a la perfección, pero a veces lo sentía mirándome. Una vez me mandó un mensaje a las tres de la madrugada, pero lo borré después de leer la primera y única línea que contenía. "Te extraño." Yo no lo admitía, ni siquiera ante Rose, pero yo sentía lo mismo.

Parecía como si nos hubiéramos saltado un paso en nuestra ruptura. No habíamos tenido una conversación sobre nuestra relación. No había habido un periodo en el que hubiera creído que íbamos a solucionar las cosas. Habíamos pasado de todo a nada en el tiempo que me había tomado decir cuatro palabras, y hasta donde podía decir, esas serían las últimas que nos dijéramos.

Evité a Edward, no era que a él le importara. Parecía que ni siquiera supiera de mi existencia.

Pero me preguntaba si él pensaba en mí tanto como yo en él.

"Estaba en el café de siempre". Nos gustaba ir ahí porque casi nadie de la escuela iba.

Rose asintió y se inclinó hacia mí, escuchando atentamente. Estábamos sentadas con las piernas cruzadas sobre mi cama, una frente a otra. No me había presionado para que le diera los detalles sobre mi noche con Edward, especialmente después del fiasco con la foto, pero quería contarle a alguien... _solo una vez_. Como si eso lo hiciera real o algo.

Podía imaginar que había jodido todo, por la manera en que me ignoraba.

 _Inhala._

 _Exhala._

 _Continúa._

"Estaba estacionada enfrente de la tienda de discos, y cuando salí había un grupo de chicos parados ahí afuera. Vi a Edward entre ellos y le dije 'hola', pero él solo asintió". Ella resopló, sonriendo. "Así que, _obviamente_ cuando pasé enfrente, tropecé y se me cayeron mis libros". Rose tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y rio.

"Como sea", continué, "un tipo bastante grande me ayudó, pero Edward me vio tropezar y solo…um, no se rio, pero como que sonrió, como si pensara que fue gracioso. Así que lo llamé imbécil entre dientes cuando me estaba subiendo al carro".

Levantó sus cejas, pero siguió guardando silencio.

 _Inhala._

 _Exhala._

 _Continúa._

"Bien, quizás no lo dije entre dientes", corregí. Ella sonrió. "Pero entonces…"

 _"Puta"._

 _Él estaba mirando hacia el piso cuando levanté mi vista, pero sabía que había sido él. Tiré mis libros en el asiento trasero y azoté la puerta._

 _"¿Qué dijiste?"_

 _Se movió de manera incómoda y rehuyó a mi mirada. Rodeé el carro y caminé hacia él._

 _"Maldición, E, ¿quién es esta pollita?" preguntó uno de los chicos. No miré para ver quién había sido, porque mis ojos estaban fijos en Edward._

 _"Nadie", dijo, y volteó su cabeza para asentir en dirección a la tienda. Enfilaron dentro de la tienda hablando en voz baja, dejándonos parados en el punto obscuro entre los dos postes de luz. Se inclinó contra el muro de ladrillos y finalmente hicimos contacto visual. Me di cuenta de que no había mirado realmente a Edward Cullen en mucho tiempo. Por un segundo perdí la respiración debido a la intensidad de su expresión, la simetría de su cara...y algo más que no pod_ _í_ _a describir. Había enojo, cosa que esperaba a pesar de que solo le había dicho imbécil, pero también lujuria, que estaba tan en contra_ _de_ _sus palabras que simplemente no tenía sentido._

 _Sus palabras hacían eco en mi cabeza._ Nadie.

 _"Jódete", susurré, pero no había enojo detrás de mis palabras. Quizás porque sabía que él tenía la razón._

 _Movió su mirada a mis labios y..., no estoy segura de poder explicar lo que pasó. Caminé otro paso hacia adelante y él arrastró sus dientes por su labio inferior, después tenía su camisa en mi puño y su labio inferior estaba entre los míos._

Rose se aclaró la garganta. "Creo que ya te entendí, _Danielle Steele_ ".

Exhalé lentamente, esperando que mis mejillas se enfriaran. "Eso estuvo…bien".

"Él vive, como a medio bloque de aquí".

La miré como diciéndole que ya sabía eso.

 _Inhala._

 _Exhala._

Miró fijamente al muro detrás de mí, su ceño estaba fruncido.

"¿Qué?"

"Chica, eso fue tan no tú". Me encogí de hombros porque ella tenía razón y tampoco tenía una buena explicación para mi comportamiento. "Y no lo digo porque sea malo", aclaró, "es solo que es…diferente. Una nueva y asertiva Bella". Dijo las palabras como si tratara de ver si encajaban.

"Oh, sí, soy un modelo a seguir para las mujeres de todo el mundo", dije, riendo, pero mi sonrisa se desvaneció después de un momento y se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. "Ni siquiera me mira. Sé que probablemente piensa que soy una completa puta, pero había algo más ahí". Me extendió varios pañuelos desechables y los tomé.

Limpié mis mejillas y continué, hablando en voz baja". "Nunca me sentí así cuando besaba a Jasper. Él nunca me miró de esa manera… _así_ …como si doliera estar tan cerca, pero quisiera acercarse más. Como si fuera tan bueno que le dieran ganas de llorar". Pensé en eso por un momento. "Con Jasper nunca me dieron ganas de llorar."

Me detuve. La marihuana hacía que mis pensamientos se sintieran lentos, pesados.

Habló por primera vez después de un rato. "¿Le preguntaste?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Cómo se siente?"

Era una cosa tan simple que parecía imposible.

Mi risa se escuchó triste. "No puedo preguntarle eso. Ni siquiera reconoce que existo". Me giré y me recosté en mi almohada.

Se recostó junto a mí y volteó su cara hacia la mía. "¿Recuerdas el ojo morado que Jasper tenía el día después de que te pidiera que salieras con él… o como sea que lo llamaran?" Rodó sus ojos.

Fruncí el ceño. "¿En séptimo grado? Sí. Su hermano-"

Agitó su cabeza. "Edward lo hizo".

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"No estoy completamente segura, pero apostaría mi teta izquierda a que tenía algo que ver contigo".

Me tomé un minuto para pensar en eso. "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

Miró al techo, drogada." Edward me pidió que no lo hiciera". Ellos eran buenos amigos en ese entonces, antes de conocerla.

"¿Por qué Jasper mentiría?" pregunté. Ella levantó sus cejas, como si yo fuera una retrasada. Decidí que pensaría en eso cuando no estuviera drogada.

Nos quedamos recostadas, una al lado de la otra, con una nube de humo en el aire, hasta que tuvimos hambre suficiente como para asaltar la nevera.

Navidad tenía una manera de hacerte consciente de todas las cosas que apestaban, y de alguna forma, se las arreglaba para que apestaran mil veces más.

Mis padres eran relativamente felices estando juntos, creo. Se iban a un montón de viajes, y parecía que ambos encontraban satisfacción en sus carreras. Ellos se decían 'Te amo' y se daban un beso de despedida cada mañana. Pero este año no pude interpretar satisfactoriamente mi papel de la hija feliz, y eso tiró toda nuestra dinámica.

Me di cuenta de que mi madre bebía mucho, y mi padre tenía, a veces, esa mirada triste y derrotada en su cara cuando creía que no le estábamos mirando. O quizás eso siempre estuvo ahí y yo simplemente no quería verlo. Empecé a preguntarme qué más había estado ignorando, y comencé a observar realmente a las personas a mi alrededor, especialmente a Rose.

Nos conocimos cuando empezamos séptimo grado. Nunca había conocido a nadie como ella y quisiera poder recordar cada palara de nuestra primera conversación. _Sí,_ recordaba que ella estaba usando unos pantalones de mezclilla holgados y que tenía el cabello en miles de pequeñas trencitas. Ella me presentó a todos mis amigos, incluso a Jasper, y nos unimos por un mutuo amor por Hello Kitty y la rebeldía. Aunque nuestras rebeldías eran diferentes, seguíamos siendo amigas.

Las principales diferencias entre nosotras estaban en la forma en que nos habían criado. Su padre era psiquiatra, y su madre vivía entre vino blanco e ilusiones. Rose había estado peleando toda su vida contra el exceso de conciencia.

Su nivel de sobriedad variaba dependiendo la hora, y empezaba a darme cuenta de que ahora la mayor parte del tiempo estaba bastante mal. Le robaba pastillas a su madre y alcohol a su padre–y les robaba dinero a ambos para pagarse lo que sea que se metiera en ese momento.

Pero era una buena amiga, y además, era la única persona en la que realmente confiaba.

Así que, aunque prefería beber lejía, cuando ella me dijo que quería ir a la fiesta de Año Nuevo de Ben Chenney, acepté. Así que aquí estaba, parada en la cocina, sosteniendo otro vaso de plástico rojo.

Nos drogamos desde antes y perdimos la noción del tiempo, así que terminamos haciendo la cuenta regresiva para la medianoche en el estacionamiento de una gasolinera con un grupo de desconocidos. Rose tomó mi rostro y me besó, con lengua y todo, para el disfrute de los demás clientes. Bueno, para los clientes hombres.

Cuando llegamos a la fiesta todos estaban realmente borrachos. Encontré unas pocas personas con las cuales hablar, pero no me junté con ellos, así que seguí a Rose mientras iba de un grupo a otro. La chica conocía a todos y no tenía absolutamente ninguna idea de los límites entre pandillas- para ser honesta, realmente no tenía ningún juicio sobre las pandillas. Solo traté de seguirla y de ignorar el hecho que probablemente era conocida como la amiga que solía ser porrista y ahora era una cualquiera. Finalmente logramos entrar en la atestada sala, y ella la escaneó, buscando a alguien.

Encontré a Edward antes que ella. Estaba sentado en un sofá en el lado opuesto de la habitación, el ala de su gorra ocultando la mayor parte de su rostro. Una chica estaba charlando con él, como siempre. Asentía distraídamente cada cierto tiempo, pero no la miraba.

"¡Edward!" gritó Rose cuando lo encontró a través de los bailarines borrachos. Alzó la mirada, mirando a un punto entre nosotras dos. Le hizo señas y él dudó. Ella golpeó su reloj imaginario y él le dijo algo a la chica, quien alzó la mirada hacia nosotras. Rose se rio fuertemente. Él se levantó y caminó hacia nosotras, pero no dijo nada, su gorra hacia abajo, de modo que no podía ver sus ojos.

Tenía suficiente alcohol como para expresar mi irritación. "¡Hola!" dije fuerte y sarcásticamente. Me miró y volvió a bajar la mirada.

"Hey".

Quería golpearlo en la boca y luego besarlo. Solo quería... _algo_.

Rose enlazó sus brazos alrededor de los nuestros y nos jaló hacia afuera. Se puso la capucha de su sudadera y nos paramos en el aire frío mientras ella sacaba una botella con algo obscuro, pasándonosla. La escuché hablar con Edward sobre una banda a la que quería ir a ver, pero realmente no escuché. Él mantuvo su cabeza hacia abajo.

Salté cuando ella gritó, "¡Lauren!" y corrió de regreso a las escaleras, abrazando a una chica con la nariz perforada y el cabello de color rubio platino. La jaló hacia adentro, dándonos a ambos una mirada significativa por encima de su hombro.

La sutileza nunca había sido su fuerte.

Nos quedamos parados torpemente por un segundo, estaba a punto de decirle que iba a regresar dentro a ahogar mi vergüenza en un Blue Mistery Punch, pero ni siquiera pude decir una palabra.

"Muévete", dijo. Lo miré. Él estaba mirando calle abajo.

"¿Qué?"

" _Muévete_ ", dijo con más urgencia esta vez y me tomó del brazo, jalándome hacia un lado de la casa, sacando algo de su bolsillo y tirándolo al arbusto a nuestro lado. "Policías".

Miré hacia atrás una vez para ver las luces parpadeantes antes de correr por el patio hacia el callejón. Entramos al patio de uno de los vecinos y permanecimos juntos en un rincón obscuro. Un minuto después, otra patrulla circuló por la calle con sus luces apagadas.

Escuchamos a las personas gritar y correr. La música que se oía de la casa de Ben se cortó abruptamente. Me paré de puntillas para ver por encima de la valla, la gente estaba dispersándose, pero no vi a Rose.

"Ella estará bien", dijo tranquilamente. Bajé lentamente, muy consciente de su proximidad.

"Sí, lo sé, pero iba a llevarme". Si había una cosa de la que no dudaba, era de la habilidad de Rose para cuidar de sí misma.

"Yo lo haré", dijo, sin mirarme. "Necesitamos esperar unos minutos. Hay patrullas checando las calles laterales".

Lo miré, curiosa sobre cómo sabía eso y sobre qué había tirado a los arbustos. A las fiestas a las que solía ir con Jasper, si eran en la parte 'bonita' de la ciudad y la policía se presentaba, nadie era arrestado. Solo nos pedían que bajáramos la música, e incluso lo hacían de manera educada.

Esta no era una de esas fiestas.

Después del escándalo que había en la fiesta, su carro estaba demasiado silencioso y mis oídos zumbaban. Manejaba un carro de palanca, lo que lo volvía inexplicablemente más _sexy_. Recordé que él ni siquiera me había dado una señal de que me encontrara al menos tolerable, y fuera de esa noche… no éramos nada el uno para el otro.

Lo miré unas cuantas veces. Se quitó la gorra y su corto cabello se quedó pegado en algunos lugares. Era realmente mono.

Debí haber mantenido mi boca cerrada, pero había bebido demasiado como para hacerlo. "¿Quién era esa chica?" pregunté después de algunos minutos.

"Solo una chica."

Me pregunté si yo era solo una chica. "¿Se suponía que la llevarías a casa?"

Sonrió, y eso provocó algo bueno en mi estómago. "No". Deseé que hiciera eso más seguido.

No dijimos nada más, pero yo no vivía muy lejos. Se detuvo enfrente de mi cochera y apagó las luces. Mis padres estaban fuera esa noche y la casa estaba vacía y obscura.

"Gracias por el aventón".

Él no respondió y yo no me moví para salir del carro. Un minuto entero pasó antes de que volviera a hablar de nuevo.

"¿Alguna vez piensas en eso?" pregunté, pero no lo miré.

Se mantuvo en silencio.

Sus manos se cerraron alrededor de la palanca de cambios, y las mías parecieron actuar por su propia cuenta, tomando las suyas gentilmente y poniéndolas sobre mi rodilla. Las deslicé lentamente por mi muslo. Él cerró sus ojos, exhalando.

Presioné sus dedos donde los quería y esperé, mirando hacia el frente, respirando con dificultad, parpadeando. Él se hizo cargo, deslizándolos por dentro de la delgada tela y haciendo algo que usualmente hacía yo sola. Había estado pensando en sus manos, y en cómo lucirían sobre mi piel. Miré hacia abajo.

"No puedo ver", dije, y me levanté para deslizar mi ropa interior hasta la mitad de mi muslo. Dos de sus dedos estaban deslizándose de arriba a abajo sobre mi clítoris, moviéndose más dentro de mí cada vez que iban hacia abajo. Se detuvo para trazar un círculo, tan lentamente que dolía. Lo miré, tratando de controlar mi respiración, tratando de aguantarme.

Mi error fue mirarlo a la cara. Estaba observando sus dedos, su boca ligeramente abierta. Un fuerte chillido salió de mi boca cuando me corrí, mis ojos en él. Dejé la huella de mi mano en la niebla de la ventana.

Me tomé un segundo para recuperarme antes de presionar mis labios sobre su cuello. Me estiré para alcanzar su cinturón, pero sus manos se envolvieron alrededor de mis muñecas y me empujó de regreso a mi lado del carro. Me senté ahí, sorprendida por un segundo, y rápidamente pasé de sorprendida a humillada.

Liberó mis muñecas y se sentó de nuevo, cerrando sus ojos. "Debes pensar que soy una-" empecé, pero no pude decir la palabra.

Se quedó en silencio pero agitó su cabeza. "No". Podía estar mintiendo. Entre lo del engaño, la fotografía y lo de sus dedos, sabía que no me estaba viendo mucho como una dama.

"Entonces, ¿qué?" demandé.

"No lo has superado". Entrecerré los ojos, tratando de entender de dónde había sacado esa impresión y por qué importaba. Decidí simplemente ser honesta.

"Quizás no, pero después de lo de la foto…" me detuve, recordando el momento por millonésima vez. "Va a ser mucho más fácil". Él estaba mirando a sus manos, y como siempre, no tenía ni idea de que estaba pasando. "No le dije, ya sabes. Me refiero a que, no le dije que fue contigo".

"Lo sé". Su mandíbula se apretó.

"Hubiera sido peor".

Me miró por primera vez desde que habíamos entrado al carro. Realmente me miró. Mi respiración se volvió irregular. "No le tengo miedo a Jasper", dijo.

"No estoy diciendo lo contrario".

"¿ _Tú_ le tienes miedo?" sabía a qué se refería, pero no quería que me creyera una víctima.

Rompí la mirada que tanto había querido. "No, no de esa manera".

Cuando lo miré de nuevo, estaba impasible, mirando hacia enfrente.

"Desearía que me hablaras", dije en voz baja.

"Te estoy hablando".

"Apenas. La mayoría de las veces ni siquiera me miras. Como si no existiera".

Su risa fue repentina, y me volteé, sorprendida cuando vi que su cara mostraba enojo.

Encendió las luces y puso el carro en reversa. Era mi momento de salir.

"Feliz Año Nuevo", murmuré, y salí lentamente, esperando que me detuviera o dijera algo. En vez de eso, se alejó rápidamente. Vi las luces traseras hasta que dio la vuelta en una esquina.

Me aseguré de que Rose había salido bien de la fiesta, y sí lo hizo, pero no regresó hasta el amanecer. Estaba recostada en un sofá de la sala, con la tele a volumen bajo.

"No lo entiendo", dije mientras ella se tiraba a mi lado, obviamente muy jodida.

Hizo un movimiento circular con su mano, como diciendo "escúpelo".

"Es como si quisiera que le dijera a Jasper que había sido con él".

El silencio fue largo, y me asomé para asegurarme de que no se había quedado dormida, pero me estaba mirando como si fuera idiota, de nuevo. "Quería que lo hicieras real". Ligó las palabras lentamente.

Me puse de pie. "¿Qué _significa_ eso?"

"Quería que Jasper supiera, así tendrían unos cuantos encuentros de testosterona, y entonces podría reclamarte…" movió su mano flojamente en el aire"…o alguna cosa de 'hombre de las cavernas' como esa."

Me recosté de nuevo, pensando en eso. Si eso era verdad, indicaría que sí le gustaba. Quizás. Tomé en cuenta que Rosalie estaba bastante borracha.

"¿Follaste con él?" preguntó después de un minuto.

Fruncí el ceño. "No". Eso me hizo sentir mucho peor. "Pero hice que me masturbara hasta correrme… y luego no me dejó hacérselo a él", dije, todavía confusa por lo que había pasado.

Se rio realmente fuerte. "Dios, realmente son tal para cual"

Me quedé despierta a su lado, en silencio por un largo período de tiempo, tratando de descubrir qué seguía a partir de aquí mientras ella roncaba.

"No voy a trepar eso", dije mirando a la retorcida valla de metal que tenía enfrente. "Me va a dar tétanos o algo".

"A veces eres una completa nenita, ¿lo sabías?"

La miré, pero puse mis pies encima de una barra de aspecto resistente y me empujé hacia arriba. La bajada estuvo un poco complicada, pero lo hice sin ningún daño grave. Aunque ahora mis manos estaban sucias, cubiertas de óxido naranja.

Traté de quitarme el polvo de los dedos, pero mi piel siguió manchada. "¿Ahora me dirás por qué estamos aquí?" pregunté de nuevo, mirando a mi alrededor mientras Rose subía la valla.

"Este es el patio fantasma. Era donde los vagones del metro se quedaban durante la noche. Si lograbas pintar un grafiti en uno de ellos y este corría por la ciudad al día siguiente, eras un dios. Pero estos fueron remplazados por unos nuevos hace tiempo, así que ahora se le llama el patio fantasma. Hay algunos trabajos que son más viejos que nosotras".

Viviendo en la ciudad, dejas de notar los grafitis a menos que aparezcan frente a tu cara–repentinamente aparecen en una parada de autobús, en el buzón, en la esquina o en un puente.

Los últimos, en especial, siempre me habían intrigado.

Me preguntaba cómo subían ahí, y cómo es que no se escuchaba hablar sobre gente que caía sobre el pavimento, siendo atropellados por los coches que iban a altas velocidades.

Las filas de vagones del tren estaban cubiertas de palabras, hechas con pintura en aerosol o gruesos marcadores. Algunos eran fácilmente legibles, pero casi prefería esos donde tenías que mirar por un minuto antes de entender. Me concentré en una gran y brillante pieza que casi se salía de donde estaba pintada. Reconocí una "A"…o quizás era una "G"…

Caminamos lentamente, perdiéndonos en la maraña de curvas y colores brillantes. "La mayor parte de los grafitis de la vieja escuela se han ido, pero quedan unos cuantos", señaló unas letras que sobresalían de las demás, la pintura estaba desgastada.

"La cuestión es, las personas creen que todo es mierda de vándalos, pero no siempre lo es. Algunos son políticos, algunos son opiniones sociales, pero mis favoritos son…" me llevó a una esquina "…las declaraciones de amor".

Miré hacia el vagón frente a mí. Todo estaba hecho en blanco y negro, con profundos toques morados. El fondo era un cielo nocturno con estrellas, y la palabra en el centro estaba dramáticamente enmarcada y fuertemente ensombrecida.

"Es hermoso", dije, mirándolo por un minuto antes de girarme para ver el siguiente.

Rose rodó sus ojos y me tomó del brazo, llevándome unos pasos hacia atrás para que pudiera verlo completamente.

"¿Qué?" le pregunté, frunciendo el ceño.

Se rio, sacudiendo su cabeza. " _Léelo_ ".

Estudié la mezcla de ángulos y curvas del centro, tratando de encontrarle sentido. "No puedo."

Movió sus dedos en el aire, trazando las letras y diciéndolas en voz alta. Asentí, dándome cuenta de que era mi nombre.

Rose simplemente se quedó parada ahí, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no iba a descubrir lo que trataba de decirme. "Edward lo hizo. Hombre, eres estúpida algunas veces".

Mis ojos se ensancharon e ignoré su insulto mientras reconocía el gran significado de lo que estaba enfrente de mí.

 _"¿Qué es esto?" pregunté, volteando su brazo para enseñarle una mancha en la parte interior de su muñeca._

 _"Pintura"._

 _Incliné mi cabeza hacia abajo para presionar mis labios contra ese punto y besarlo de ahí hasta su bíceps, que se flexionó ante mi toque._

Pensé en su recámara, los cuadernos de dibujo apilados en el escritorio, los carteles que cubrían las paredes…o ¿eran carteles? No los miré lo suficientemente cerca, estaba demasiado centrada en él, en sus manos, en sus labios... _okay basta._

"Es el equivalente en la ciudad a tallar tus iniciales en un árbol", dijo.

"Así que, ¿Edward es un… grafitero?" pregunté, usando mi limitado léxico relacionado con el tema. Incluso eso sonó raro, totalmente ajeno a mí. No era lo suficientemente 'divertida' para usar términos como ese o para estar aquí.

Rose rio. "Ya no realmente, pero en un tiempo lo fue. Ese es él". Seguí su dedo hasta una palabra más pequeña en una esquina del cuadro. Decía 'reino'.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

Me miró de manera fea. "Olvidando el hecho que él es…de la manera que es...no es de algo de lo que hables con personas que no lo hacen. Si te vuelves lo suficientemente grande, lo federales se involucran y si descubren quién eres..." se detuvo, quizás pensando en personas que solía conocer.

"¿Él es grande?"

Asintió vacilantemente, como si no estuviera segura de si podía decírmelo. "Empezó cuando tenía trece años. Tiene una reputación por ser osado y muy, muy bueno".

"¿Cuándo hizo esto?" dije, señalando hacia la enorme pieza enfrente de nosotros.

"Hace un par de años, creo. Ahora lo hace mayormente en muros legales. Tomaron medidas legales y algunos chicos están acusados de varios delitos. Ya no hace nada de esto".

" _¿Años_?"

Me miró con tristeza.

Miré de nuevo al vagón y me pregunté que se sentiría hacer algo como eso. No era como si nunca hubiera hecho nada ilegal, pero esto estaba a otro nivel. Nunca tendría las pelotas para hacerlo. La adrenalina de imaginar hacer algo así corrió a través de mi cuerpo y deseé haberlo visto pintar esto.

No sabía si alguna vez me había sentido tan libre como parecían estos dibujos, con las líneas que no seguían un patrón lógico, brillando fuertemente en lugares ilegales. Hace mucho tiempo, solía pensar que era desafiante y atrevida. Y quizás alguna vez pude haberlo sido, pero estas declaraciones me hicieron darme cuenta de que yo nunca había hecho mi declaración. No porque estuviera siendo reprimida, sino porque era una cobarde que se había contentado con las partes superficiales de las cosas durante la mayor parte de mi vida.

Ya no estaba contenta.

* * *

Aquí está el capítulo de esta semana, muchas gracias por leer y dejar rr y los favoritos y todo.

Para aquellas que leen Pesadilla antes de Navidad, he tenido problemas familiares fuertes, pero en cuanto tenga el capítulo, actualizo.


	3. Mi vida no es una película

Todo lo mío (?) es para **Lizjoo** porque es **MI TODO** y la amo densamente  & porque soy de ella para todo lo que guste & desee

 _Twilight no me pertenece, y la historia tampoco, es de_ _ **lola-pops**_ _. Solo me adjudico la traducción_

 _Muchas gracias a_ _ **ericastelo**_ _por dejar guapo el capítulo_

* * *

 **My life is not a movie**

(Mi vida no es una película)

Pasé el resto del fin de semana limpiando lentamente mi habitación de Jasper. Cada foto, boleto, flor seca y cosa cursi estaba ahora en un bote de basura en mi callejón, con excepción de una cosa que metí en un cajón. Todos esos papeles y chucherías habían sido una parte de mí, y por algún tiempo habían definido quién era. Aunque ahora todo parecía infantil y barato, como un brazalete de plástico. Los muros y los estantes quedaron prácticamente desnudos, lo que creí que sería depresivo, pero realmente no lo era. Se sentía… limpio.

Rose se encontró conmigo en mi carro el lunes antes de la escuela.

"¿Por qué te ves tan jodidamente feliz?" preguntó cuando le sonreí. Estaba usando gafas de sol a pesar de que estaba nublado. Podía decir que tenía resaca.

"Voy a tratar de hablar con Edward hoy. Como eso de, realmente, hablar con él," dije encogiéndome de hombros, tratando de ignorar que estaba nerviosa y emocionada.

Disminuyó su paso y luego se detuvo. "Dudo que vaya a estar aquí". A pesar de las gafas, sabía que estaba evitando mis ojos.

"¿Por qué?

Tomó una profunda respiración, frotando su sien derecha. "No debí haberte llevado al patio fantasma".

"¿Él no sabía?"

"Pensé que eso ayudaría. Estoy cansada de ver a los dos bailando alrededor del otro". Su tono era defensivo. "Él cree que me pasé de la raya"

Yo no lo veía así. "¿Lo hiciste?"

"Quizás. También está enojado porque te conté lo del ojo morado de Jasper". Me miró. "Ya sabes, yo solo debía mantener mi boca cerrada. Solo estoy empeorando esto".

"Así que, ¿él está enojado conmigo?" pregunté, insegura de qué debía hacer ahora.

"No. O sea… no es tu culpa. Es solo que él mantiene todo muy privado, y creo que ahora se siente expuesto. No lo sé".

Reconocí la incómoda posición en que todo esto ponía a Rose, así que a pesar de que quería que me contara todo lo que sabía, incluyendo por qué diablos tenía resaca un lunes por la mañana, me apiadé de ella y la dejé sola por el resto del día.

Aunque después de la escuela fue una historia diferente. Si ella no iba a hablar conmigo, él lo haría.

Quizás.

No vivía muy lejos de donde vivía Edward, pero bien podríamos vivir en planetas diferentes. Mi vecindario era residencial y tranquilo… casi un suburbio flotando como una isla dentro de la ciudad, con sus calles privadas, setos bien podados y sus insípidos trabajos de buen ver. Manejando hacia su casa, noté la lenta progresión hacia construcciones de ladrillo más antiguas —almacenes reformados, grafitis y el esporádico par de tennis colgando de un cable de electricidad. Recordé que alguna vez había leído por ahí que eso significaba que en esa esquina podías comprar drogas. Pero imaginé que si yo sabía sobre eso, probablemente era un dato anticuado.

Me estacioné y me quedé sentada por un minuto, viendo alrededor. La tienda de discos con la que todo había empezado, estaba cruzando la calle, con pósteres pegados para bloquear las ventanas. Una licorería, una tienda de porno y nuestra cafetería, todas estaban en este bloque. Era una _meca_ para artistas hambrientos, hipsters **(1)** y para aquellos que no tenían un hogar. A tres bloques, el vecindario empezaba a ponerse verdaderamente rudo.

El autobús que se detuvo en la esquina tenía una firma en el costado, y una parte de mí esperaba que fuera la de Edward. Salí y me acerqué para comprobarlo.

La marca era negra, arruinando el _plexiglass_. Los trazos del marcador parecían casi flotar sobre él. Me senté en la parada del autobús, junto a una mujer de edad rodeada de bolsas de compra. Estaba llenando un crucigrama de un libro y me miraba con cautela, porque había salido de un carro para ir a sentarme en una parada de autobús. Le sonreí y luego traté de ignorar su mirada, estudiando las líneas frente a mí.

Mirando el graffiti, comencé a sentirme muy pequeña, no sabía una mierda sobre nada fuera de la burbuja en la que había vivido. Había partes enteras de la ciudad en las que nunca había estado, personas viviendo vidas que yo ni siquiera imaginaba. Alguien había hecho esa firma y nunca sabría quién habrá sido, o por qué la ha hecho, o lo que significaba.

Creo que eso era lo que era diferente en mí ahora. Nunca solían importarme los porqués o los cómos. Las vidas de las personas que no conocía no me importaban, y desde luego que no me hubiera sentado en jodidas bancas en paradas viendo grafitis y teniendo pensamientos tan abstractos.

Aunque quizás eso era lo que necesitaba… quizás lo que le hacía falta a mi vida eran fuertes… sucias _imperfecciones_ que hicieran mi vida interesante. Pensé en su habitación, un revoltijo de discos, marcadores y cuadernos de dibujo. La pintura obscura que no se iba, como la sombra de las transgresiones pasadas debajo de sus uñas.

Quizás yo necesitaba ensuciar mis manos también.

El autobús llegó y la mujer se subió lentamente con sus bolsas. Pensé en simplemente ir a casa, porque no tenía ni idea de qué iba a decirle, pero la idea de regresar a mi silenciosa habitación en mi silenciosa casa era tan deprimente que no pude soportarla.

Sabía en qué edificio vivía, pero no había prestado atención al número de departamento, así que tuve que buscar "Cullen" en los buzones.

Cuando apreté el intercomunicador, la puerta se abrió, pero nadie me invitó a entrar. Mi estómago dolía por la anticipación mientras subía las escaleras

La puerta estaba entreabierta, el increíble olor flotaba por el pasillo mientras me acercaba. Olía como yo creía que un hogar debía hacerlo… mi mamá no era del tipo que horneaba.

Entré tímidamente, mirando la enorme puerta de metal.

Había una bonita mujer en la barra, amasando, sus brazaletes tintineando mientras trabajaba. Reconocí la música que sonaba de fondo, pero no pude identificarla.

"Hola", dije calmadamente, observando el apartamento y notando detalles que me había perdido en mi primera visita aquí. Había tuberías y conductos expuestos que cruzaban por el techo, arte en las paredes y un caballete en la esquina que tenía un lienzo en blanco. Mis ojos se detuvieron en la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Edward y volaron de regreso a ella.

Ella me sonrió. "Hola. ¿Buscas a Edward?" miró hacia la masa, palmeando ligeramente la harina.

"Sí, soy Bella".

Su cabeza se alzó bruscamente y esta vez me vio de manera diferente. "Bella". Asintió, sonriendo más ampliamente. "Está en el tejado. Por la puerta y subiendo un tramo," dijo y regresó a su pan, agitando su cabeza en diversión.

Mi pisadas hicieron eco en los escalones de concreto, su música aún era audible hasta arriba, haciendo eco débilmente. Abrí lentamente la pesada puerta que daba a tejado. Estaba sentado en una vieja y oxidada silla, sus codos en sus rodillas mientras miraba hacia el horizonte.

Alzó la mirada mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de mí, pero su cara no mostraba ninguna sorpresa.

El viento agitó mi cabello alrededor de mi cara. "Tu mamá me dejó entrar".

"Mi tía", dijo, y yo me encogí. Sabía eso por las cosas que Rose me había contado con los años.

"Lo siento", dije, y él se encogió de hombros.

Tragué y caminé alrededor de él para sentarme en la otra silla. Tenía una perfecta vista del centro y del río.

"Debí haber llamado, pero no tengo tu número".

Él no respondió, que era algo a lo que me estaba acostumbrando, pero yo no tenía ni idea de cómo continuar la conversación. Nada con él parecía ir de la forma en que yo creía que lo haría.

"Nunca digo lo correcto", dije, a pesar de que seguramente él ya se ha dado cuenta. "Creo que Rose solo estaba tratando de ayudar".

Miré el papel de alquitrán negro que cubría el techo donde se curvaba en el borde de las hojas.

A pesar de que no decía nada, sabía que estaba escuchando. "No puedo mentir...me arrepiento de algunas cosas". Él se puso rígido, pero lo ignoré y continué, consciente de que las palabras que dijera podrían cambiarlo todo. Eran honestas, y me iban a dejar muy vulnerable. No me importaba. "Pero no me arrepiento del hecho de que estoy aquí, contigo".

Se levantó y se alejó de mí, caminando hacia la cornisa de ladrillo que rodeaba el tejado, metiendo sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

Después de un minuto me paré, avergonzada y lista para correr por la puerta.

Él debió haber presentido que iba a huir. "Solo dame un segundo", dijo.

Yo esperé, viendo como su camisa se agitaba con el viento. Entrecerró sus ojos ante el sol.

Se volteó y se enfocó en mí. "Mira, no soy bueno con esta mierda. Como..." alejó su mirada antes de continuar, "con eso de hablar".

Se inclinó de espaldas contra la cornisa, sus ojos moviéndose entre mis ojos y mis labios. Su expresión se suavizó ligeramente después de un minuto. "Él sabía. Me habría tomado meses realmente hablarte". Un lado de su boca se curvó ligeramente. "Así que pateé su trasero".

Abrí mi boca, pero él continuó antes de que yo pudiera decir algo. "Y esa mierda que Rose te mostró, ya no lo hago".

"Era hermoso", dije bruscamente.

Él se encogió de hombros. "Quizás".

Sus manos aún estaban en sus bolsillos, y yo me estiré hacia él, pasando mi mano por su brazo y tirando de su muñeca. Tenía pintura debajo de sus uñas de nuevo, a pesar de que sabía que se las había lavado. Puse mi palma contra la suya.

Cuando me besó esta vez, fue de la manera en que se debía sentir el primer beso, creo. Su mano se deslizó gentilmente, cuidadosamente a mi cadera, donde presionó sus dedos, acercándome y luego enroscó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Sus labios eran cálidos y mi mano pasó por toda su mandíbula y bajó hasta su cuello, donde pude sentir su pulso. Todo lo que había en ese momento era algo intangible siendo intercambiado, que solo podía ser de esta manera, sin palabras.

Hicimos algo que no había hecho desde que había empezado a tener sexo. Se sentó en una de las viejas sillas y me jaló hacia su regazo, mis piernas a cada lado de él. Estuvimos liándonos hasta que obscureció, mirándonos entre besos. Puso su sudadera alrededor de mí cuando comenzamos a sentir frío, envolviéndonos.

Cuando sonrió, lo miré hasta que dejó de hacerlo, como si no fuera a pasar de nuevo. Cada vez que lo veía se sentía como iniciar de nuevo, y me pregunté si siempre sería de esa forma.

No fue hasta que estuve en el carro de camino a casa que me di cuenta de que no sabía qué pasaría mañana en la escuela. Por alguna razón no estaba tan nerviosa como pensé que lo estaría.

Si mi vida fuera una película, el siguiente día en la escuela hubiera sido así:

Nos hubiéramos encontrado en el estacionamiento antes de clases y él hubiera tomado mi mano mientras entrábamos, declarándonos como pareja ante toda la escuela. Me hubiera besado frente a mi casillero, Jasper nos hubiera visto, empezarían una pelea y Edward lo habría vencido con un golpe.

Mi vida _no_ es una película.

Lo vi una vez antes del almuerzo, pero estaba en la otra esquina el pasillo de último año. Me miró mientras daba vuelta en la esquina, pero no cambió su camino. Mi cara se calentó cuando estuvo fuera de mi vista y empujé mis libros dentro del casillero.

Rose se acercó sonriendo.

"Edward quiere que lo encuentres en el salón de baile".

Mi respiración se atascó en mi garganta y mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápidamente, pero no me moví. Alzó sus cejas hacia mí. "¿Qué está mal? Pensé que irías corriendo o algo así".

"Pensé…creo que pensaba que las cosas iban a ser diferentes".

Un grupo de chicas en uniforme de porristas pasó por ahí. Jessica y Ángela y unas pocas de las otras chicas agitaron sus manos y dijeron "Hola". Alice me miró de arriba a abajo y rodó sus ojos, asegurándose de que veía el disgusto que sentía por mi ropa. Solía ser raro que viniera a la escuela en jeans y sudadera, pero se estaba volviendo algo normal en estos días.

"¿No te cansas de ser una perra, Brandon?" Rose le gritó a Alice, quien solo rio.

Rose se volteó hacia mí. "Creo que no". Sonreí.

Tomó una respiración profunda, reenfocándose en mí. "Así que querías que él fuera, como, tu novio o algo así, ¿no?"

Tragué, y le di el asentimiento más pequeño del mundo. Aunque ella lo vio.

Suspiró. "Bella, él no es Jasper".

La miré enojada. "Lo sé".

"Así que él no va a poner su brazo alrededor de ti durante el almuerzo. No va a llevarte a bailes ni sostendrá tu mano en el vestíbulo. A Edward no le importan esas mierdas". Miré fijamente hacia enfrente. Ella suavizó su tono, y me empujó con el codo. "Aunque él lo vale".

Y sí corrí hasta el salón de baile después de estar fuera de la vista de Rose, pero me detuve antes de entrar y me tomé un minuto para ordenar mis pensamientos. Me miré—jeans, sudadera y manos temblorosas. Me espantó un poco que no me reconociera a mí misma. Yo no era esta chica.

O... quizás ahora lo era.

Entré en el salón; estaba silencioso y lleno de bastidores alineados con trajes y filas de espejos bordeados por bombillas redondas.

"¿Hola?" mi voz no hizo eco. Era como hablar en una cabina insonorizada, silenciado y grueso. Oí un crujido y miré detrás de mí. Estaba sentado en un obscuro puff que estaba junto a la puerta. Dejó un cuaderno de dibujo en el cojín junto a él.

Me volteé lentamente y me encontré con sus ojos, dejando que mi bolsa cayera de mi hombro.

Y fue entonces cuando supe cómo iba a ser estos encuentros, clandestinos en obscuros, salones desiertos y en los remotos estantes de la biblioteca. Debí haberme volteado e ido, demandándole que me respetara lo suficiente para que no tratara de follarme en el salón de baile…pero creo que realmente no me sentía irrespetada. Quizás sentiría el dolor más tarde, pero por ahora en lo único en lo que podía concentrarme era en mi necesidad de estar cerca de él.

Me paré enfrente de él y sus manos se movieron para descansar en mis caderas, jalándome hacia su regazo.

"Hola", dijo, y me incliné hacia adelante para besarlo. Aunque fue diferente a ayer, ya que sus manos se movieron hacia abajo, jalándome para quedar a su nivel. Nuestros besos bajaron de ritmo y luego se detuvieron.

"¿Está esto bien?" preguntó, malinterpretando mi pausa. Rodé mis caderas una vez.

"Sí".

Una de sus manos se deslizó por mi espalda y me sostuvo fuertemente, casi no podía moverme, pero encontré una manera en que la presión estuviera donde yo la necesitaba, mis ligeros movimientos causaron que me estremeciera y agitara.

Alejó mis manos cuando alcanzaron su cinturón. Regresó mis manos de nuevo a sus hombros cuando traté de sacarme la blusa. Empecé a lamentar incluso haber pensado que quizás no quería que tratara de follarme en el salón de baile, y me presioné más fuerte contra él.

Sus labios no dejaron los míos, y olía a sexo y sabía tan bien. Mis movimientos se volvieron más demandantes, y gemí en su boca, aún queriendo llegar más abajo, tocar más piel, sentir sus dedos dentro de mí, pero cada movimiento se sentía mejor y mejor. Tuve una momentánea oleada de vergüenza por la desesperación de mi cuerpo, pero fue opacada por lo bien que se sentía él debajo de mí. Mi orgasmo no fue silencioso, pero todo el tiempo estuve sorprendida de que estuviera pasando de esta forma después de todo lo que habíamos hecho. Me movió contra él cuando yo ya no pude, mis labios en su cuello, nuestros pechos presionados juntos.

Recuperé el aliento, retorciéndose contra la ligera molestia de hacer esto mientras llevaba pantalones vaqueros. Él aún estaba duro.

"Lo siento", dije, bajando la mirada a en medio de nosotros.

Él agitó su cabeza. "No lo hagas" pero se movió un poco, haciendo unas pequeñas muecas mientras lo hacía.

"No puedo recodar la última vez que hice eso". La sonrisa cayó de mi cara cuando me di cuenta de que él sabría que con la única persona con la que lo había hecho era Jasper. Miró hacia abajo.

"Yo no creo que _alguna_ vez lo haya hecho", admitió.

"Bueno, no sería así si me dejaras quitar la ropa", dije, esperando su reacción, porque francamente estaba un poco confundida ante por qué él estaba tan vacilante. Habíamos hecho más que esto. _Mucho_ más.

La luz era tenue, pero creo que él se sonrojó. En vez de esperar a que respondiera, lo besé.

Cuando la campana sonó estaba aturdida y despeinada. Me veía exactamente como si acabara de tener un orgasmo en un salón a obscuras y hubiera sido provocado por el chico más _sexy_ de la escuela, con mis labios hinchados y mis mejillas sonrojadas.

Me bajé de él renuentemente y me paré, tomando mi bolsa. Él se inclinó hacia atrás, con el indicio de una sonrisa en su cara mientras me observaba voltearme hacia uno de los espejos y acomodar mi cabello.

No se levantó cuando terminé y empecé a caminar hacia la puerta.

"¿No tienes clase?"

"Periodo libre".

Asentí, tratando de descubrir qué decir. Nada vino a mi mente. "Así que, ¿te veré después?"

Tomó de nuevo el cuaderno de dibujo y lo abrió. "Sí".

Salí sintiéndome como mierda, y caminé como diez pasos antes de voltearme y entrar de nuevo. Él alzó la mirada, y una vez más, su calma me descolocó. Yo era un desastre, y él no se veía nada perturbado, como si no estuviera afectado de la misma manera que yo.

Había una pregunta importante que quería hacerle, pero no lo hice. La pregunta que sí le hice lo hizo sonreír, quizás porque estaba tan nerviosa, o quizás porque esto era tan...normal.

"¿Puedo tener tu número telefónico?"

Él dijo los números y yo los anoté en mi teléfono con dedos temblorosos.

"Te mandaré un mensaje para que puedas tener el mío".

Asintió, aún sonriéndome pero con el ceño fruncido, como si algo lo preocupara.

"Adiós...de nuevo".

Me fui torpemente, golpeando mi bolsa contra el marco de la puerta y diciendo "adiós" una vez más antes de que la puerta se cerrara detrás de mí. Mi mortificación tardó media hora en disminuir, y no pude concentrarme por el resto del día.

No le mandé mensaje hasta muy tarde en la noche.

 _Mañana usaré una falda. –B_

Tenía razón sobre un montón de cosas, pero no sobre todo. Encontramos esquinas remotas en la escuela para encontrarnos durante el día, y la primera semana fue siempre solo darme placer. No era que no tratara de meter mis manos en sus pantalones, pero imaginaba que él no quería hacer eso en la escuela, porque el primer día que fui a su apartamento después de la escuela estuvo totalmente ansioso porque nos fuéramos al sofá, y a su recámara una vez, en el tejado... aunque no me folló.

No había conocido a ninguno de sus amigos, y ninguno de los míos sabía sobre nosotros, aparte de Rose. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba, menos esperanza tenía de que esto se convirtiera en una relación sana. Rose solo decía, "¿Qué esperabas?" ella tenía razón, pero aun así yo quería más.

Aunque él no daba ninguna señal de que también lo quisiera. Y porque era yo, sentí la necesidad de presionar el tema.

Él estaba encima de mí, los dos sin camisa, y yo estaba presionándome desesperadamente contra él, tratando de mostrarle lo que quería. "Por favor", pedí.

Su respuesta fue una risita entre dientes, y él retrocedió para hacer mi ropa interior a un lado– sus dedos se sentían tan bien, pero yo quería algo más.

"Edward, _por favor_ ", dije de nuevo, y esto lo hizo detenerse. No decíamos nuestros nombres muy seguido, incluso aunque él se lo pasaba mucho tiempo en mi mente

"¿Por favor, qué?" preguntó, continuando el movimiento de sus dedos.

No iba a decirlo. Se inclinó hacia abajo, sus labios en mi cuello, su torso presionado contra el mío. "¿Por favor qué, Bella?"

Dijo mi nombre tranquilamente, pero lo había dicho, y fue mi turno para quedarme quieta. Se hizo hacia atrás para mirarme, y la expresión de su cara decía cosas que no nos decíamos mutuamente. Creo. Creo que realmente necesitaba pensar esas cosas en voz alta... pero no todavía.

Su pulgar se deslizó contra mi clítoris. "Joder".

"¿Sí?" susurró tan bajo que apenas pude oírlo. Tuve que batallar para mantener mis ojos en él.

"Es en todo lo que pienso", dije, un fuerte jadeo cortando mis palabras mientras él movía sus dedos sobre mí. Mordió ligeramente mi cuello. "Détente o voy a correrme".

Él no se detuvo, y no pude evitar que pasara. Puso su otra mano sobre mi boca y cuando abrí mis ojos estaba mirando sobre su hombro hacia la puerta.

"¿Edward?" mi mano remplazó la suya y mis ojos se ensancharon cuando escuché. Él saltó, poniéndose su camisa y lanzándome la mía. Me la puse y pateé mi _bra_ debajo de la cama mientras la puerta se abría. "¿Quieres…?" Esme se detuvo cuando nos vio, notando rápidamente nuestra apariencia y saliendo. "Lo siento, chico", dijo, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella con una sonrisa en su cara.

"Oh, Dios mío", susurré, enterrando mi cara en mis manos.

"No te preocupes p-" empezó.

"¿Cómo te sentirías tú si hubiera sido mi padre quien entrara?" dije, incorporándome y tratando de pescar mi _bra_ de debajo de la cama. "Estoy avergonzada".

"¿Cómo podría pasar eso? Nunca vamos a tu casa". Se volteó y se alejó para encender el estéreo.

Lo miré, mi ceño fruncido, tratando de averiguar quién diablos era este chico. Y qué quería. Estaba frustrada.

Hip-hop comenzó a sonar, llenando el torpe silencio entre nosotros.

"Podemos ir a mi casa. Creo que solo no lo había pensado".

"Realmente no me importa", dijo, tomando un cuaderno de dibujo y sentándose, pero sin mirarme aún. Nos sentamos ahí por algunos minutos, ninguno de los dos habló. Tenía la fuerte urgencia de agarrar mis cosas e irme, pero no me moví. Él siempre estaba alejándose, pero…algo de eso no se sentía bien. Quizás solo era un mecanismo de defensa. Y me di cuenta de que también era el mío. Era lo que había ido mal entre Jasper y yo. Yo raramente decía lo que quería decir realmente.

"¿Te gusto?"

Él no levantó su mirada inmediatamente, pero cuando lo hizo su cara estaba seria. Asintió.

"Bien". Me detuve, y reformulé mi pregunta. "Me refiero a que, ¿realmente te _gusto_ o solo quieres que seamos amigos con derechos?"

Su expresión era de incredulidad, pero no sabía por qué estaba tan sorprendido.

"Las señales que envías son confusas…No tengo ni idea de lo que estás pensando. Aquí, así, estoy segura de que te gusto, pero en la escuela todo es pasillos ocultos y mensajes secretos".

El cuaderno de dibujo golpeó el suelo y tapó lentamente el marcador que estaba en su mano. "No es así".

"Entonces, ¿ _cómo_ es, Edward?" sus ojos volaron a los míos ante el sonido de su nombre.

Pude realmente verlo cerrarse—cerrarse a mí.

Tomé mi bolsa y me paré a unos metros de él. Él no me miró. "Bueno, tú me gustas", dije. "Y no solo como amigos con derechos"

Era la segunda vez que salía de su apartamento con lágrimas en mis ojos.

El día siguiente era sábado, y él no mandó mensaje ni llamó, aunque solo habíamos hablado por teléfono un puñado de veces. Hablar con Edward por teléfono era extremadamente doloroso, porque no podía leer sus expresiones faciales y por lo tanto no podía interpretar lo que realmente estaba diciendo.

Aunque él se dejó ver el domingo por la mañana incluso antes de que estuviera fuera de la cama. Mi mamá llamó a la puerta de mi habitación y asomó su cabeza.

"¿Bella? Hay un Edward aquí que viene a verte."

Me incorporé como si me hubieran dado choques eléctricos. "Joder".

"Qué lenguaje, Bella. Lo entretendré hasta que estés lista".

Nunca me había puesto presentable tan rápido en toda mi vida. Mi madre estaba coqueteando con él y tomando una mimosa cuando bajé. Él estaba sentado en un taburete, su gorra de béisbol estaba en la barra junto a él. Casi sonrío ante su pequeño acto de educación.

"Un gusto conocerle", dijo, tomando su gorra y sonriéndole tímidamente antes de seguirme arriba.

"Fue un gusto conocerte también, Edward", dijo detrás de nosotros.

Cerré la puerta tras nosotros y me incliné contra ella mientras él se sentaba en mi cama y miraba hacia el piso.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunté después de un minuto de silencio.

"¿Qué es lo que tú quieres?"

La pregunta me tomó con la guardia baja. "¿La verdad?"

Me miró como si fuera tonta.

"No quiero ser tu secreto".

Estuvo peligrosamente cerca de rodar sus ojos. "No lo eres".

"No me hablas en la escuela".

"¡Tú no me hablaste por cerca de seis años!" dijo, su voz alzándose por primera vez desde que lo conocía. Mis ojos lagrimearon y él se levantó, poniéndose su gorra y ajustándola para que escondiera sus ojos. Metió sus manos en sus bolsillos. "Pinté esa mierda para ti. _Así es_ como me siento". Se detuvo. "Pero por alguna razón tú crees que soy yo quien tiene el control aquí".

Se acercó a donde estaba yo de espaldas contra la puerta. "Tienes que dejar de estar resentido conmigo", dije.

"Tú tienes que dejar de esperar que sea alguien que no soy".

Pensé en eso por un segundo y asentí. "¿Por qué no tienes sexo conmigo?"

Se rio, probablemente por mi franqueza. "No quería que pensaras que todo se trataba de eso".

Sus labios encontraron los míos, así que no pude responder inmediatamente. "¿Puede ser sobre ambos?"

"Joder, sí". Se presionó contra mí. "Pero honestamente, no me importa esperar".

Como mis padres estaban en casa, nos mantuvimos con nuestras ropas puestas, pero podía decir que estaba más que excitada como para esperar mucho tiempo para cuando se fue. Lo acompañé a su carro.

"Así que mañana…" empecé, y luego me encogí.

"Te recogeré".

Traté de evitar mostrar mi sonrisa, pero no pude. "¿En serio?"

Frotó la parte posterior de su cuello, sonriendo. "Sí".

* * *

 **(1)** _ **Hipster**_ es un término frecuentemente usado para referir a una subcultura de jóvenes, adultos de reciente establecimiento en la clase media urbana y adolescentes mayores. El uso del término reapareció en los años noventa y persiste hasta el presente. La subcultura está asociada con la música independiente, una sensibilidad variada en una moda alejada de corrientes predominantes, yestilos de vidas alternativas. El interés por los medios de comunicación incluiría películas de cine independiente, revistas como _Vice_ y Clash y sitio oficiales como Pitchfork Media.

* * *

Hola chicas, aquí está el nuevo capítulo; voy a tratar de subir el otro el viernes o sábado, para compensar la semana que no subí.

Para las que leen Pesadilla antes de Navidad, espero hoy terminar el capítulo para mandárselo a mi beta.

Muchas gracias por leer y dejar rr


	4. Chapter 4

Todo lo mío (?) es para **Lizjoo** porque es **MI TODO** y la amo densamente  & porque soy de ella para todo lo que guste & desee

 _Twilight no me pertenece, y la historia tampoco, es de_ _ **lola-pops**_ _. Solo me adjudico la traducción_

 _Muchas gracias a_ _ **ericastelo**_ _por siempre dejar los capítulos más guapos de lo habitual y por mandarme indirectas/directas en FB_

* * *

 **Cap** **í** **tulo 4. Choque**

* * *

Estoy tan nerviosa que me duele el estómago y apenas si dormí anoche.

He repasado este escenario en mi cabeza miles de veces desde que Edward y yo empezamos a salir en secreto, en todas las versiones, había una especie de neblina y estaban cuidadosamente editadas con música y escenas en cámara lenta.

En realidad, la imagen es más nítida.

Estoy lista media hora antes de que su carro llegue, pero aun así me espero un minuto con mi mano en el pomo de la puerta antes de salir, tratando de mantener la apariencia de que no estoy a punto de ponerme a gritar.

Tiene una pequeña sonrisa en su cara mientras me subo al auto. Me inclino, lo beso rápidamente y regreso a mi lugar. Casi como una prueba.

¿Quieres hacer esto?

Se estira y toma mi bufanda, acercándome a él. Me tranquiliza apropiadamente. Después de un minuto rompo el beso y miro el reloj. Mi mamá está parada en la ventana de enfrente mientras arrancamos. No puedo descifrar la expresión de su cara, pero pasó toda la cena ayer haciéndome preguntas sobre él. Sabía la mitad de las respuestas.

"¿Dormiste?"

Agita su cabeza, pero no se ve molesto por eso.

"Tampoco yo".

Para cuando llegamos a la escuela, el estacionamiento está casi lleno, y estoy sorprendentemente calmada hasta que se estaciona frente a donde Jasper, Emmett y un grupo de sus amigos están parados. Edward no muestra ninguna emoción.

Puedo ver las familiares chaquetas de cuero detrás de nosotros por el espejo lateral.

"¿Teníamos que estacionarnos aquí?" Pregunto, volteándome para mirarlo y tomar una respiración profunda.

Se encoge de hombros. "¿Importa?", y luego me mira de cabeza a pies. "Linda... blusa", dice, enfocándose en la pequeña porción de piel que se ve entre mi cuello en v y mi bufanda.

"En serio tienes una mente que solo piensa en una cosa", digo, y subo el cierro de mi sudadera, pero mis nervios se calman un poco.

"¿Lista?", pregunta, y no se refiere solo a salir del carro. Sonrío, así que abre su puerta y sale. Sigo su ejemplo y mantengo mis ojos en el piso hasta que llego a donde me está esperando por la parte trasera del carro.

Alguien dice "¿qué mierdas?", suavemente, y subo mi mirada, hacia Jasper. Su mirada viaja entre nosotros, con incredulidad y enojo.

No soporto el escrutinio y me volteo hacia Edward. Cuando nuestros ojos se encuentran. Toma mi mano; la tomo y eso es todo. No queda nada a libre interpretación con ese gesto.

Caminamos por el estacionamiento, ambos mirando hacia el piso frente a nosotros. Con mi vista periférica veo cómo se detienen y se queda mirando, pero solo me concentro en Edward. Me he acostumbrado al murmullo de cotilleo a mi alrededor, pero él no. Cuando lo observo, noto que apenas está escondiendo su sonrisa, y mi expresión es la misma. Ninguno de nosotros quiere alardear, pero nuestra felicidad sale a flote de todas formas.

"No tienes que llevarme hasta mi casillero", digo suavemente mientras nos acercamos.

Suelta mi mano para que pueda tomar mis libros, inclinándose contra la taquilla junto a la mía. "Me han dicho", dice exageradamente, "que eso es lo que hace la gente normal".

"Rose", digo, rodando mis ojos.

Sonríe.

"¿Qué sabe ella sobre ser normal?", susurro, inclinándome con una mano en su pecho, presionando mis labios contra los suyos. "Gracias por traerme". Mi agradecimiento es por mucho más que eso, pero creo que él entiende.

Nos miramos por unos segundos, y me besa una vez en los labios. Alguien jadea audiblemente cerca de nosotros, y ambos sonreímos pero no volteamos para averiguar quién lo hizo.

Mantengo mi cabeza abajo la mayor parte de la mañana, como cuando Jasper y yo terminamos, pero es para esconder el hecho que estoy más que atontada.

Jasper me acorrala en la biblioteca durante la clase de inglés.

Se sienta en el cubículo junto al mío, dejando caer sus libros descuidadamente en el escritorio. Su colonia me hace sentir nostálgica, pero algo enferma al mismo tiempo.

"¿Qué pasa, Jasper?" Mi voz suena desanimada, como si ya estuviera cansada de esta conversación.

Me mira, con los ojos entrecerrados. "¿Cómo pudiste?"

Me rio fuertemente, y luego recuerdo dónde estoy y bajo el tono de mi voz. "¿Cómo puede?" Me observa. "Oh, sí, eres toda una víctima".

Baja su mirada.

"¿Todavía vas a ir a San Diego?"

La pregunta me toma con la guardia baja. Planeamos ir a la universidad juntos, y es algo en lo que he estado pensando desde que rompimos. La única razón por la que quería ir ahí era por él, y ahora es por lo cual no quiero ir. Casi le da un infarto a mi padre cuando le dije que estaba pensando en tomarme un año libre. Me amenazó con hacerme pasante en su firma legal si no voy a la escuela.

"No lo sé".

"Te voy a extrañar".

Alejo mi mirada para poner en orden mis pensamientos. "Ni siquiera sé qué responder a eso. ¿Por qué estás actuando como si estuvieras lastimado? No hemos hablado en meses". Aunque sé por qué.

Sus palabras son tranquilas, pero su tono es desesperado. "¿El jodido Cullen, Bella? Primero me engañas, ¿y ahora Cullen?"

No tengo que decir que son la misma persona, porque lo adivina por mi silencio y la expresión de mi cara.

Estrella su silla contra el escritorio cuando se va, haciéndome saltar. Me recompongo por un minuto, tragándome las lágrimas antes de levantarme para escabullirme fuera de la biblioteca e ir a esconderme.

Jessica y Angela agitan su mano hacia mí en mi camino hacia la salida. Sé que no me vieron con Jasper, porque Jessica no hubiera dudado en preguntarme qué dijo. Como siempre, comienza a hablar como si ya estuviéramos en medio de una conversación. Me siento después de un segundo, dándome cuenta de que no me molesta la distracción después de lo que pasó.

"¿No tiene registro policiaco? Además, escuché que tiene un tatuaje de un dragón en su espalda".

"No tiene ningún tatuaje, Jess", ignoro la pregunta sobre el registro policiaco, porque no tengo ni la menor idea.

Se recarga en el respaldo de su silla, alisando su falda y apretando su colega. "Solo estoy diciendo que todo el mundo está hablando sobre ustedes".

"Te diré algo", dice Angela, reaplicando su brillo labial. "Edward es jodidamente _sexy._ Así que, básicamente cada chica de esta escuela quiere ser tú. De nuevo". Rueda sus ojos, pero sonríe mientras lo hace.

Jessica agita sus manos. "¡Es tan injusto! ¡Algunas chicas tienen toda la suerte! Hay, como, ningún chico disponible en esta escuela ahora que Jasper folla con Ali..." Se detiene, mirándome con disculpa.

"¡Jess!" Chilla Angela, golpeando su brazo. La gente en la mesa de al lado se nos queda viendo, así que bajamos nuestras voces.

Rio, aunque la imagen de ellos dos juntos hace que mi estómago se retuerza. "Está bien, chicas. Yo soy la que lo engañó, así que... lo que sea".

Jessica se inclina hacia adelante y mira alrededor sospechosamente. "Hablando de eso... ¿cómo es Edward en la cama?" Susurra. Angela la mira boquiabierta, pero Jessica la ignora y sigue preguntando. "¿Todo es verdad?"

A pesar de su actitud anterior, Angela voltea ansiosa para escuchar mi respuesta. Aparentemente mi expresión responde por mí.

"Joder, lo sabía ", susurra-grita Jessica. Angela solo sonríe, agitando su cabeza.

"Hey, ¿cómo va todo entre tú y Mike?" Le pregunto a Jessica, tratando de cambiar de tema. Deja caer su cabeza entre sus antebrazos dramáticamente. Angela habla por ella. "Alice hizo una fiesta el fin de semana pasado". Se detiene por un momento. "Lo siento". Agito mi cabeza. "Y Mike se tomó como ocho _shots_ e hizo un Risky Business **(1)**... sin calzoncillos". Mi mandíbula se abre y Jessica me echa un vistazo antes de volver a esconder su cara.

Angela la consuela con su hombro. "No sé por qué estás tan avergonzada, ahora al menos todos saben por qué soportas su idiotez". Alza sus manos para enseñarme el tamaño, sonriéndome.

"No", jadeo.

"Sí", confirma Angela. Ambas miramos a Jessica, quien solo hace una seña con su mano.

Reímos hasta que la bibliotecaria nos calla, y bajamos nuestras voces.

"¿Cómo está la escuadra?" Pregunto, sintiendo una punzada de remordimiento. Hay cosas que extraño. Extraño la competencia, y la camaradería.

Jessica se encoge de hombros. "Está bien. Aunque nadie hace un _Liberty_ **(2)** como tú".

"Te extrañamos", dice Angela sinceramente, y eso hace que quiera llorar de nuevo, así que miro mis libros, fingiendo leer algo. "Podrías regresar, ya sabes. Alice es una pera, pero no es como si no supiera lo buena que eres".

Me encojo de hombros. "No es por Alice. Es solo... todo se siente diferente ahora. No puedo explicarlo. No estoy diciendo que sea totalmente feliz, pero tampoco lo era entonces, ¿saben?"

Es obvio que no entienden, pero está bien.

"Las quiero, chicas", digo en vez de tratar de explicar más.

"Te querré más si me mandas fotos de la polla de Edward", dice Jessica. Le aviento un cuaderno, y nos corren de la biblioteca por reír muy fuerte.

 **Chiiiiiiiica, fiesta en casa de Newton el viernes. -R**

La mayoría de las fiesta de preparatoria se dividen por escuela; y luego dentro de la escuela, en diferentes grupitos. Imbéciles, los de teatro, los que fuman marihuana, empollones... y así. Es raro encontrar una fiesta que junte a todos estos grupos. A menos que los padres de Mike Newton salgan de la ciudad. Sus fiestas atraen a chicos de toda la ciudad. Mike es una de esas personas que conoces y es difícil que no te caiga bien.

 **De ninguna manera. -B**

No responde, pero el teléfono de Edward vibra un segundo después.

"No voy a ir", le digo antes de que pueda revisar su teléfono. Sonríe y lo levanta para leer el mensaje.

"¿Por qué no?"

Estoy acostada en su cama observando el arte que cubre su cuarto mientras él dibuja a mi lado, recargado contra la pared. "Todos mis viejos amigos... jelly shots y cerveza... solo no". Realmente me refiero a que Jasper va a estar ahí, borracho, y no quiero lidiar con eso. He borrado más que algunos mensajes de él durante la semana, y soportado algunas patéticas miradas en la escuela.

"Oh, vamos. Mis chicos de South probablemente van a ir".

South es nuestra escuela rival del otro lado de la ciudad, conocida por ser peligrosa y con menos fondos que la nuestra.

"Sí que quiero conocer a tus amigos", admito, pensando en los que estaban con él frente a la tienda de discos aquel día.

"Bien", dice, pero ahora hay inseguridad en su voz.

Una hora después, me estoy corriendo, incapaz de detener mis caderas de empujarse contra su lengua. Estoy recostada sobre mis codos para poder ver.

"Santa mierda, eres bueno", digo, dejándome caer.

Besa la piel debajo de cada uno de mis huesos de la cadera mientras estiro mis brazos sobre mi cabeza. Se deja caer sobre su estómago a mi lado. Paso mis dedos por su espalda y nos quedamos callados por un momento.

"Así que... quizás no deberíamos ir a esa fiesta".

Miro el techo, y de repente siento la necesidad de vestirme. Me siento y me pongo mi top. " _Okay"_.

" _Okay"_ , dice, y ninguno de los dos se mueve por un minuto.

"Bien, ¿por qué no?" Pregunto finalmente.

Se sienta, frotando su cara con sus manos. "Pensé que no querías ir".

"Pensé que tú sí", respondo, levantando mis cejas mientras me pongo mi ropa interior.

"Mis amigos... son diferentes de las personas que conoces. Solíamos hacer un montón de cosas de las que no estoy orgulloso... algunos de ellos aún lo hacen".

Considero eso, y me volteo hacia él, sentándome con las piernas cruzadas. La placa de perro que nunca se quita baja por su pecho descansando en sus marcados músculos. Descubrí una mañana que usa la barra que está encima de su puerta para hacer ejercicio, lo que explica los brazos, y el pecho, y la espalda... mis labios se presionan contra su hombro y se relaja.

"Pienso exactamente lo mismo todo el tiempo".

Sonríe, y mis dedos siguen el camino de su cadena plateada contra su piel. "Está bien, vamos. Sé que quieren conocerte".

Presionó mis labios en su cuello, sonriendo. "¿Les hablaste de mí?"

Traga. "Ellos saben".

Me pongo sobre mis rodillas a horcajadas sobre él, y sus brazos automáticamente se mueven a mi cintura. Me acerca. "¿Ya estás harto de esperar?" Pregunto.

"¿Esperar qué?" Pregunta, besando mi clavícula.

"Oh, por favor, no hagas como si no fuera en lo único que piensas". Sus labios encuentran los míos y confirmo mi declaración, así como su agarre en mis caderas.

"Pensé que estábamos divirtiéndonos", dice, agarrando el borde de mi top para exponer más de mi pecho, besando la piel que queda a la vista.

"Eres todo un provocador", digo, jadeando cuando llega a mi pezón izquierdo.

Me voltea y queda sobre mi cuerpo, una rodilla entre mis piernas. "¿Quieres que deje de provocarte?"

Habla en serio. Asiento, mi boca abierta ligeramente y mis ojos medio cerrados.

El alivio al follarlo es bastante físico, pero eso no explica la lágrima que se desliza por mi mejilla cuando está dentro de mí por primera vez desde... la primera vez. Limpia la lágrima, y nos miramos mutuamente, ambos apreciando nuestras expresiones y nuestros cuerpos, cómo nos conectamos y cómo nos movemos juntos.

Es mejor de lo que recuerdo, pero mientras estoy acostada después con mi cabeza en su pecho, me doy cuenta de por qué quería esperar.

Ahora es diferente, ahora somos más que antes.

Nos vamos en el coche de Rose, así que vamos tarde y tenemos que estacionarnos casi a un bloque de la fiesta. El sonido es audible desde aquí. La gente camina hacia la casa en grupos, pasándose porros y tomando de botellas.

"¿No es genial?" Dice Rose, girando sus brazos en el aire. "¡Nunca sabes lo que puede pasar!"

La misma razón por la que está emocionada es la misma por la que estoy nerviosa. Rose nos ha apoyado mucho a Edward y a mí, pero también se ha portado extraña últimamente. Trato de no meterme entre su amistad con Edward, pero sí le pregunté qué pensaba. Solo agitó su cabeza, pero pude ver la preocupación en su cara.

Un grupo de chicos está parado en un círculo enfrente del jardín, fumando lo que parece un porro y tomando turnos para rapear al ritmo de la música de adentro. Todos están vestidos como Edward, con sudaderas con los gorros puestos sobre gorras de béisbol. Rose corre hacia ellos, aventando sus brazos alrededor del chico que reconozco como el que me ayudó a recoger mis libros frente a la tienda de discos. Se voltea pero mantiene un brazo alrededor de él, susurrando en su oído mientras los dos nos ven acercarnos. Edward y yo caminamos tomados de la mano.

"¿Dónde has estado, Ed?" Pregunta uno de los chicos, viendo hacia donde mi abrigo cubre mis tetas mientras le pasa el porro a Edward.

"Ella es Bella", dice Edward en respuesta, pausando para exhalar el espeso humo.

"Me agrada", contesta el chico grande, viéndome de arriba a abajo y guiñándome un ojo por debajo de su gorra.

"Bella estos son Jake, Sam, Quil, Embry y Paul". Les sonrío.

Rose besa a Jake en los labios. "Necesito un tragón", dice, volteándose para ir a la casa. Solo necesito ese beso para poder ubicar a Jake en la vida de Rose. Son amigos, pero se divierten de vez en cuando. Trato de bloquear las cosas que me ha dicho sobre él en ese aspecto. Me gustaría ser capaz de verlo sin imaginar su pene.

Escucho un gruñido colectivo mientras abre la puerta dramáticamente y entra bailando.

"Definitivamente vamos a tomar un taxi de regreso a casa", digo, viéndola. He pasado muchas mañanas de sábados manejando por toda la ciudad, buscando el carro de Rose. Al menos esta vez sabré dónde está... espero.

Edward me pasa el porro, y lo miro con aprehensión antes de tomar una calada. Se ríen cuando toso, pero no es con mala intención.

Jake me pasa una botella de algo claro para pasarme el sabor. No es agua, pero me las arreglo para mantener mis muecas al mínimo.

"Así que, ¿cómo se conocieron?" Pregunto.

No entiendo las risas que siguen a mi pregunta, y espero a que me expliquen. Su dinámica es interesante, como si todos estuvieran en sincronía. La mayoría de su comunicación es no verbal. Sé que soy una extraña, pero aun así me veo extrañamente arrastrada a su calidez y sensación familiar, quizás porque me recuerda lo que es tener un grupo de buenos amigos. Incluso Edward se rie, y Jake lo golpea suavemente en el hombro. Es la primera vez que veo a Edward tan cómodo... tan en casa.

"Es mi hermano desde hace tiempo. Cuando su mamá se fue, vivió conmigo hasta que el fino trasero de Esme apareció".

Él y Sam palmean sus manos. Espero que Edward se tense, o muestre algún signo de que Jake dijo demasiado, pero solo dice "imbécil" y rie.

Aclara su garganta ligeramente. "Culpo a estos cabrones por cada problema en el que me he metido", dice Edward.

Todo el grupo gruñe. "¡Estupideces!" Grita Jake, señalándolo. Edward rie, lo que me hace sonreír.

Sam pasa su brazo alrededor de mi hombro. "Chica, podríamos contarte algunas historias..."

Edward me aleja de Sam y me lleva hacia la puerta, pero está sonriendo. Jake trota detrás de nosotros y nos detiene antes de que lleguemos a las escaleras. "Hey, E..." Sus ojos vuelan hacia mí y de regreso, "... Leah y Rachel están aquí".

Edward no reacciona, pero puedo ver la pequeña diferencia en su expresión. "Gracias", dice, mientras él y Jake comparten una mirada.

Lo veo, esperando a que me explique, pero solo abre la puerta para mí y me sonríe, aunque puedo ver el estrés.

Está caliente, lleno de chicas fáciles y chicos desesperados por frotar su polla contra ellas, lo que es bastante común en las fiestas de Mike. Edward me mantiene cerca mientras me quito el abrigo, viendo feo a los chicos que se me quedan viendo e ignorando a las chicas que lo ven a él. Tiramos nuestros abrigos en la pila formada en una esquina.

"Cuidado con la pila de abrigos", le digo mientras caminamos hacia donde creo que está el bar, tratando de aligerar su humor y el mío.

"¿Qué?"

"Siempre hay alguien que folla sobre la pila de abrigos", digo.

Se rie.

"Oh, ahora ries, pero solo espera a que encuentres semen en tu chaqueta", digo mientras me pasa uno de los _shots_ que están alineados en la barra.

Jessica y Angela se detienen para charlar con nosotros. Las dos miran a Edward, casi aturdidas cuando él habla, incluso aunque solo son unas pocas palabras. Apenas si hace contacto visual con ellas, y comienzo a darme cuenta que eso es parte de su misterio. No mira a las personas, así que cuando lo hace, deja indefensos a los desprevenidos.

Dos chicas, que imagino son Leah y Rachel, se acercan mientras hablamos.

"¿Dónde mierdas has estado?", demanda una de ellas, golpeando su brazo. Parecen gemelas, altas, de piel obscura y delgadas. Las dos observan a Jessica y Angela hasta que se van, susurrando y mirándonos.

Como antes, responde esa pregunta presentándome. Rachel, la que lo golpeó, me asiente mientras Leah me observa de arriba a abajo.

"Así que tú eres la porrista".

"Leah", dice Edward, con advertencia.

"Era".

"¿Y qué eres ahora?", pregunta, su mirada quemándome.

"No lo sé", respondo, porque... realmente no lo sé.

"Creo que sé lo que eres", dice fríamente. Rachel le pasa un trago, rodando sus ojos. Miro a Edward, esperando alguna pista de por qué esta chica está siendo tan hostil. Su expresión de molestia lo dice.

"Relájate, Lee", dice Rachel.

"A la mierda", dice Leah en respuesta, pero me mira mientras lo dice.

Mike Newton toma esa oportunidad para aparecerse, poniendo un brazo a mi alrededor alegremente. "¡Bella!" Ya está borracho, aunque así es incluso cuando está sobrio.

Leah mira fijamente a Edward, quien está mirando al piso. Rachel está coqueteando con el chico a su lado. Mike está parloteando en mi oreja sobre fútbol y _shots_ , todo mientras levanta su vaso hacia la gente en la habitación. Ignorando la tensión.

Me salgo de su agarre y me palmea la espalda antes de ir con alguien más.

He estado evadiendo la mirada de Edward por el momento, pero muevo mis brazos entre él y Leah, irritada y avergonzada de tener que hacer esta pregunta. "Así que ustedes dos... ¿salieron?"

Edward agita su cabeza, pero hay algo de culpa en eso.

Leah aprieta su mandíbula y sus ojos se entrecierran mientras lo observa. "No", gruñe. "Aparentemente solo follábamos".

El ruido de la fiesta baja en mis oídos mientras sangre llega a mi cabeza. Empatía e ira peleando en mi interior. Sé cómo se siente, pero en serio, realmente quiero que se vaya.

Se inclina demasiado cerca de mí, y escucho a Edward decir su nombre de nuevo con enojo, pero suena distante cuando ella habla. "Escuché que le rogaste a Jasper Whitlock para que te tomara de vuelta, pero no quiso salir con una puta". Se aleja, riendo cruelmente, pero veo algo detrás de eso. Quizás dolor.

Llegué a mi límite. "Yo no sabía de ti", digo con firmeza,

Leah observa a Edward y a mí. Su mirada se suaviza muy, muy ligeramente. El dolor del que no estaba segura haber visto, ahora es obvio en su cara.

"Pero de cualquier manera, no te atrevas a volver a hablarme así de nuevo".

Edward pone una mano en mi brazo y la quito. "Solo..." Levanto mis manos y agito mi cabeza, esperando que me entienda. Necesito un minuto. Tomo una cerveza y camino entre la multitud, dejándolos detrás. Nadie se mueve para detenerme.

Mike tiene una casa maravillosa. Es enorme, y tiene algunos lugares secretos que Jasper y yo descubrimos con los años de celebrar aquí. Hay un porche en la tercera planta del que no mucha gente sabe. Está vacío, iluminado por las luces navideñas colgadas en los arbustos. Las ventanas miran en todas direcciones. Casi puedo ver mi casa desde aquí, con el centro en la distancia.

Lucho por encontrar algo de perspectiva.

Los pesados pasos moviéndose hacia el porche me ponen tensa, pero no esperaba ver a Emmett cuando su cabeza se asoma por la puerta. Sonríe y entra, parándose a mi lado para ver el vecindario.

"Hey, Em", digo, mi voz rompiéndose. Volteo mi cara.

"Hey, B". Pone su brazo alrededor de mi hombro después de un minuto, y pongo mi cabeza sobre él. Me doy cuenta de que esta es la primera vez que he tenido contacto con alguno de los chicos a los que solía llamar mejores amigos. También me doy cuenta de que realmente he extrañado a Emmett, porque no terminó en este porche por accidente. Debió haber visto lo que pasó y me siguió.

Me alejo un poco de él, limpiando mis ojos mientras suspiro. "Me siento como si me acabara de aventar a los lobos. Esa es una de las cosas que extraño de Jasper... siempre sabía qué esperar".

"Estabas demasiado aburrida".

Reí. "También tú".

Asiente, sonriendo. "Es cierto. Así que, ¿qué pasó?"

Escucha mientras le cuento la historia sobre Leah, asintiendo y haciendo las caras apropiadas. "Rose la mencionó en algún punto, pero no sonaba como si fueran en serio. Ella sí sonaba como una perra". Hace una mueca al final. Sonríe cuando menciona a Rose.

"¿Qué?" No quería que sonara tan duro.

Siendo Emmett, no se lo toma a mal. "No te contó sobre nosotros", dice, resignado. Realmente suena como si acabar de descifrarlo. Me toma un minuto procesar todo y responder.

"No significa que no le gustes, Em", digo, aunque no puedo asegurar que sí le guste.

Se encoge de hombros. "Y que no te haya contado sobre Leah no significa que no sea una buena amiga", dice.

Miro por la ventana. Alguien está vomitando en los arbustos detrás de la casa. Por alguna razón eso me deprime más que cualquier cosa que haya pasado esta noche. "¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Sí".

"¿Cómo está? Es en serio, ¿cómo está?"

Emmett suspira. "Bien", dice tranquilamente. "Pero todo fue duro para él. Odio decirlo, pero Alice realmente ha sido buena para él".

Eso me da curiosidad. "¿Cómo es eso?"

"Ella no aguanta sus mierdas, así que lo tiene agarrado de las pelotas".

Rio a pesar de todo. "Eso no me sorprende".

"Aunque aún no te ha superado".

Froto mis ojos, recordando muy tarde que estoy usando delineador. "Se me acercó en la biblioteca".

"Casi se rompe la mano pegándole a una pared después de eso", dice, mirando sus manos y palmeando su puño, como si pudiera sentir el dolor.

Mis hombros se hunden ante el peso de su declaración, pero ahora entiendo que no es algo con lo que tenga lidiar yo sola. Todos somos parte de este desastre.

"Debería ir a buscar a Edward", digo, probablemente está molesto.

"Iré contigo".

"¿Desde hace cuánto han... eso?" Pregunto mientras caminamos lentamente por las escaleras. Entiende que hablo de Rose.

"Un par de meses. Peleamos mucho... la mayoría de las veces por las drogas".

Suspiro. "Te entiendo". Estiro mi brazo y aprieto su hombro.

Entramos a la sala, justo en medio de lo que va a ser una pelea.

Jasper está frente a Edward, flexionando los músculos, puños apretados. "Jodido imbécil".

Edward me mira sobre el hombro de Jasper. Olvidé mencionarle el hecho de que Jasper sabe todo ahora. Aunque no parece molesto.

Me sorprende. "Lo siento", dice sobre la música, mirando a Jasper a los ojos.

Ver una pelea con alcohol es como ver cómo la mecha de la dinamita se quema. Es tenso y lento, y de la nada todo es demasiado rápido. Nunca lo hacen bien en la televisión. No es algo con coreografía, es desastroso, y nunca sabes realmente qué pasó hasta que acaba.

Jasper se inclina y Edward retrocede, apenas librándose. Pierdo el hilo de los movimientos cuando la gente nos rodean gritando, pero escucho algunos golpes, el distintivo sonido de puños contra piel se escucha por sobre la música. Emmett agarra a Jasper y Jake a Edward, y luego lo único que queda es un espacio vacío donde su rivalidad finalmente culminó, después de todos estos años.

Jasper está sangrando por la nariz y se suelta del agarre de Emmett, limpiando su cara y mirándome mientras sale de la habitación, sus chicos siguiéndolo.

Para cuando volteo a donde Edward estaba, él y Jake se han ido.

El círculo se rompe y la gente se queda ahí por un segundo, pero eventualmente se dispersan para conseguir otro trago, algunos decepcionados de que la pelea fue interrumpida, algunos aliviados. Yo solo observo un punto en el piso, unas gotas de sangre son lo único que indica que algo pasó.

Levanto mis ojos y me encuentro con Alice, y su cara es lo que realmente me incomoda. Devastación... resignación. Me mira, sus ojos húmedos por las lágrimas, se da la vuelta y se va.

Rose pone su brazo alrededor del mío, con una mirada de disculpa en su cara. Edward debió haberle contado sobre Leah. No se disculpa, porque no es su estilo, pero realmente deseo que lo haga. Nos paramos juntas por un segundo. Es demasiado. Esta noche... este año... tomo una respiración profunda y trato de que mi corazón lata más despacio.

"Necesito salir de aquí".

Nos volteamos juntas, y no suelta mi brazo mientras salimos. Levanto mi mirada y la veo observando alrededor como si estuviera buscando a alguien. Me doy cuenta a quién busca.

"Estás cogiéndote a Emmett", digo. En otra situación, esto sería una broma, pero justo ahora no puedo aligerar mi humor.

Su agarre se afloja pero sigue caminando, mirándome por la esquina de su ojo. "Bien. Sí. Pero no me gusta realmente". Sonríe, pero yo no.

Hay algo profundamente triste en su incapacidad de dejar que alguien se acerca suficiente como para perforar su armadura. Me pregunto si es por eso que a todos nos dice verdades a medias. Porque si todo el mundo supiera todo, nos veríamos claramente, incluida ella.

Nos detenemos para recoger nuestros abrigos, y observo mientras agarra el abrigo de piel que alguna vez perteneció a su madre y se lo pone. Su mamá no va a notar que lo tomó en su neblina perpetua, y Rose dice que tiene bolsillos ocultos que son perfectos para el contrabando.

"Mentirosa", digo tranquila pero seria. Se tensa pero no me mira.

"Debí haberte dicho sobre Leah", dice, con una cara de arrepentimiento poco característica en ella.

"No me refería a eso. No alejes a Emmett solo porque no es como tú pensabas que iba a ser el chico ideal", digo, agitando mi cabeza.

Sus ojos parpadean y puedo ver que le atiné. "Lo dice la chica que salió con el chico equivocado por seis años", contesta con amargura.

Tiene razón, pero no importa. "Entonces lo digo por experiencia".

Su mano se desliza en su abrigo y saca un frasco, que abre y vacía en su boca". ¿Cuál es tu problema? Dije que lo sentía".

"No, no lo hiciste".

Finalmente me mira, y sus ojos brillan con enojo y tristeza. "Bueno, sí lo hago".

La puerta se azota detrás de ella cuando sale.

Rose y yo casi nunca peleamos, pero cuando lo hacemos es usualmente porque me acerco demasiado a algo en lo que ella no quiere pensar sobre ella o su vida. Me va a tener en la casa del perro por al menos una semana después de esta conversación **(3).**

Agarro mi abrigo y la chaqueta de Edward, y encuentro a todos en el porche. Rose está debajo del brazo de Jake, y me ignora a propósito. Edward tiene un moretón formándose debajo de su ojo izquierdo y sus nudillos están hinchados, pero aparte de eso está intacto. Nos miramos desde algunos metros de distancia.

Jake se aleja, jalando a Rose. Emmett aún debe estar con Jasper, aunque probablemente no querría estar aquí en este momento. El resto de los amigos de Edward caminan detrás de Jake y Rose, y la mayoría asiente hacia mí mientras se van, menos amigables ahora que al principio de la fiesta. Usualmente es al revés.

Cuando ya se fueron, me volteo hacia Edward, resistiendo la urgencia de ir hacia sus brazos. "¿Estás bien?"

Asiente, flexionándose su mano.

"Lo siento por lo de Leah. Solamente no quería hacerte sentir peor de como ya te sentías", explica.

"Lo entiendo, pero no puedes no contarme ese tipo de cosas y decir que estás protegiéndome". Me mira a los ojos. "Quiero decir... ¿qué más no sé?" Tiemblo, apretando mi abrigo a mi alrededor.

Exhala, mirando hacia otro lado, y todo sale de manera desordenada. "Me han arrestado cuatro veces. Tres por allanamiento y vandalismo y una vez por asalto, pero pudo haber sido mucho peor, considerando las mierdas que he hecho. Mi papá murió hace cuatro años, y luego mi mamá se fue..." Su voz se va por un momento, "...la odiaba por eso, pero ya no. Ahora vive en California".

Me mira, y tengo que luchar para mantener la compostura.

"Y sobre Leah... no era como si fuera mi novia. Le dije que no podía seguir viéndola justo después". Sonríe con tristeza. "Rayó mi auto".

Sonrío, pero temblorosamente, y tengo que morder el interior de mi labio para no llorar.

Solo le toma tres pasos llegar a mí. Me levanta para que pueda envolver mis piernas a su alrededor y nos quedamos así por unos minutos, uno alrededor del otro. Me separo un poco para besarlo, mi rostro húmedo. El cambio me hace consciente de su cuerpo.

"¿Cómo puedes estar duro justo ahora?"

Solo sonríe y me besa.

"Vamos", susurro, y me baja, tomando mi mano y llevándome lejos de la última fiesta de Newton a a la que alguna vez asistiríamos.

* * *

(1)Bebida alcohólica que lleva Ron, whiskey, coca y jugo de fruta.

(2)Es un movimiento/posición de gimnasia con la posición de la estatua de la libertad

(3)Se refiere a que la va a tratar con indiferencia

Yo sé que tardé mucho.

Mi única excusa es la escuela y las guardias. Ya acabé 15 de las 20 materias que llevo este año, así que creo que voy a poder actualizar más seguido.

Solo quiero aclarar que esta es una de mis historias favoritas y que no voy a abandonarla.

Muchas gracias por sus rr y mensajes, siempre me sacan una sonrisa.

 _sparklinghaledecullen_


	5. Chapter 5

Todo lo mío (?) es para **Lizjoo** porque es **MI TODO** y la amo densamente  & porque soy de ella para todo lo que guste & desee

 _Twilight no me pertenece, y la historia tampoco, es de_ _ **lola-pops**_ _. Solo me adjudico la traducción_

 _Muchas gracias a_ _ **ericastelo**_ _, ya saben que ella siempre deja guapos los capítulos. Y sí, sí sé que tengo este capítulo desde hace mucho (?)._

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Kick Flip**

Edward POV

Sangre corre por mis shorts y desde mi codo, pero la ignoro. Mi mamá se va a enojar. Odia el patinaje. Pero lo que me está molestando son las rueditas de mi patineta. Las aprieto con la llave Allen, pero siguen zafándose.

Después de la cuarta vez que sucede, aviento la herramienta al piso. Mi patineta le sigue. Me siento con la cabeza entre mis manos y tomo unas pocas respiraciones. El sol comienza a ponerse, y sombras aparecen detrás de los tubos en el parque de patinaje. Cuando alzo mi mirada veo a Tyler Crowley hacer su tabla deslizarse hacia atrás sobre un tubo, su cabello se ve naranja con la luz del sol.

"Guay", grito, y volteo hacia donde aterrizó mi patineta.

No es realmente eso por lo que estoy molesto.

Pienso en lo que le dije a Jasper hace dos días. Estábamos viendo a Rose y a Bella perseguirse la una a la otra con esas estúpidas pistolas de agua que Rose había conseguido, y dije, "me gusta". Él contestó, "sí, está bien". Eso sigue dando vueltas en mi cabeza. "Sí, está bien". ¿Cómo llegó de eso a darle una jodida rosa de gasolinera al siguiente día?

Y sé que era una rosa de gasolinera, porque Rose lo vio comprarla, y dijo que se sentía personalmente insultada de que le diera a Bella una flor con la que compartía nombre, que había estado junto a una caja de cigarros Old Gold en un mostrador. Quizás en ese momento se dio cuenta de que me gusta Bella, pero en su defensa, mantiene su boca cerrada.

La besó después de clases en una esquina cerca de la biblioteca, que podía sentirse como algo privado, pero realmente no lo es. Todos los que pasaron por ahí pudieron observar.

Incluyéndome.

Me vine directamente aquí patinando y traté de hacer la pirueta triple que había estado perfeccionando las últimas semanas, pero no me salió ni una sola vez. Y mi codo realmente está empezando a dolerme. Lo miré antes de poner mi patineta bajo mi brazo, y tomo la llave y la meto a mi bolsillo. Cuando me volteo, veo a Jasper caminar hacia aquí. Está usando shorts flojos y una playera "vintage", pero todas esas mierdas son del centro comercial... y puede patinar, pero no bien. La mayor parte del tiempo se la pasa parado presumiendo su playera a las chicas fáciles que vienen a observarnos.

Yo solo patino.

Está hablando con Tyler cuando me acerco, y me golpea en el hombro, más ligeramente que otros días. "¿Qué onda, hermano?" Suena tan estúpido cuando habla de esa manera.

Miro sus zapatos. Sus limpios y nuevos tenis al lado de los míos, desgastados.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Pregunto tranquilamente, interrumpiendo a Tyler y mirando a Jasper directamente a los ojos. Soy unos cuantos centímetros más bajo que él, pero justo ahora no noto la diferencia. Tyler deja de hablar y se aleja, diciendo que tiene que llegar a casa para la hora de la cena. Ni Jasper ni yo nos volteamos.

Se ríe, pero su sonrisa está apagada. "¿Qué?"

Tonterías. Solo agito mi cabeza una vez.

Se queda parado con incomodidad por un segundo. "No es para tanto. Es una jodida chica, amigo".

Estoy agarrando mi tabla con tanta fuerza que duele. "Entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste?"

Se ríe de nuevo, pero puedo decir que ahora está molesto. "¿Qué, te gusta realmente, o qué, E?" Volteo a verlo, y se relaja un poco. "Chico, ¿le has hablado alguna vez?" Dice eso como uno de nuestros profesores, como si yo fuera un niñito.

Mi patineta golpea el piso y mi puño su cara.

Rose dice que él le cuenta a todo el mundo que su hermano lo golpeó mientras jugaban, pero al menos estoy feliz de que no diga que es por el patinaje. Fanfarrón.

No mucho después conozco a Jake y básicamente dejo de juntarme con la gente de la escuela. Jake me enseña a rayar, dónde comprar pintura y cómo ocultar cinco latas de pintura en mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo. Trata de enseñarme cómo hablarle a las chicas, y cuando eso no funciona me enseña a desabrochar un sostén y qué hacer cuando realmente logre meter mano a las bragas de una chica. Resulta que hablar no es tan importante como uno pensaría.

Al principio grafiteamos en todos lados lo que sea, sin ninguna habilidad. Pero después de algunos meses empiezo a copiar piezas grandes que veo, trabajando en mis sombras y en los degradados, desarrollando mi estilo. Mi primera obra en un tren apesta, pero los chicos se sientan en el puente conmigo para verlo pasar. Tengo catorce.

Mi padre muere más tarde durante ese mes, y rompo mi muñeca izquierda saltando una valla. Me alegra que no haya sido la derecha. Ahora mi mamá desea que siguiera patinando. Me meten al reformatorio por algunos meses, pero salgo fácilmente porque mis sentencias son declaradas inválidas. En ambas ocasiones mi defensor público alega la muerte de mi padre, y mamá tiene que declarar que es porque no hablo sobre eso. La segunda vez que salgo me dice que esta es mi última oportunidad. Me escabullo esa noche y la siguiente, y en la tercera, cuando regreso a casa, ella ya se ha ido.

Cuando dijo que era mi última oportunidad, debió haberme dicho lo que significaba.

Deja un montón de mierdas, pero lo único que me interesa son las placas de perro que están en mi buró.

Me vuelvo más listo en eso de rayar -y en la vida- en algún punto. Todos lo hicimos. Pero algunas veces me tropiezo, y es por eso que Esme tiene esas reglas en el refrigerador.

A ella no le gusta llamarles 'reglas'. Tiene una manera muy relajada de ver la vida... quiero decir, es dueña de un estudio de yoga. Mi papá solía llamarla _hippie_ , pero no de una mala manera. Solo le gustaba bromear. Tenían opiniones diferentes en todo, desde política hasta nutrición, pero en su funeral ella estaba inconsolable. No llegué a ese punto hasta que mi madre se fue, y entonces Esme fue la que me ayudó con eso. Me conoce mejor que nadie... incluso que Jake y Rose.

Así que aunque no son reglas, o lo que sea, las escribimos en un enorme pedazo de mi papel de dibujo y las pegamos en el refrigerador. Las discutimos con frecuencia. Esme ama un buen debate y sabe cómo provocarme lo suficiente para que defienda mi punto de vista.

1.- Que no te arresten.

Esme agregó y movió esta regla al principio de la lista la primera vez que tuvo que hacer que me liberaran. Lo escribió todo en mayúsculas con uno de mis marcadores rojos. La pintura había goteado en algunos puntos, como el título de una película de terror.

2.- Nada de desnudez fuera de las recámaras.

Esta solía ser la número uno después de que me encontré al novio de Esme, Carlisle, en mi camino al baño a mitad de la noche. No traía calzoncillos. Estaba jodidamente mal. Así que realmente yo puse esta regla, pero la rompí dos veces en la última semana. Bella. Mierda.

3.- No fiestas.

Mi culpa. De hecho, fue culpa de Rose pero para cuando llegaron los policías ella ya se había ido.

4.- Trae tu propia cerveza.

No le señalo esto a Jake, quien está sentado en la sala justo ahora, bebiendo una de las cervezas de Esme. Él sabe.

5.- Mantén tu celular contigo y cargado. Respóndelo.

También mi culpa.

6.- Di lo que realmente quieres decir.

Ella agregó esta después de que donó algunas ropas de mi padre que estaban en una bodega y yo me volví loco, incluso aunque le dije que estaba bien. Estoy trabajando en esta regla.

7.- No drogas.

No pastillas, no polvos. La mariguana está bien siempre y cuando lo hagamos en el techo. Esta es a beneficio de Rose.

8.-

El número ocho permanece vacío, y ha estado así por algunos meses. Cuando agregamos una regla siempre escribimos el número para la siguiente, como si estuviéramos admitiendo que la joderemos de nuevo pero que está bien. Bueno, es más como si admitiéramos que la voy a joder de nuevo, pero como sea.

Quizás ochos reglas no parezcan suficientes para alguien como yo, pero he descubierto que la primera regla cubre mucho. Es la única que realmente importa. Es la que mantiene la lata de pintura en aerosol lejos de mi mano, y parece ser que es la raíz de todos mis problemas.

Rayar es un tipo de adición. No como la de Rose, que te lleva fuera de tu vida, es lo contrario. Es donde soy más real, la lata de pintura es una extensión de mí, cubriendo la superficie con gruesas líneas. Solía pasar horas analizando consejos, probando diferentes marcas de pintura por su espesor, tratando de encontrar la que goteara. Cubrimos todos los patios de los trenes, algunas veces planeando cada paso, y a veces solo salíamos y rayábamos lo que pudiéramos encontrar. He huido de perros, esquivado guardias y a veces policías... no siempre con éxito. He estado en peleas. He vendido drogas. He usado un uniforme naranja.

Soy un criminal primero y luego un artista, e incluso aunque estoy tratando de liberarme del vandalismo, una parte de mí está perdida sin él. Lleno cuadernos de dibujos y pinto en lienzos que Esme pone en el caballete, pero las brochas se sienten mal en mis manos y al papel le falta la permanencia que necesito.

Si fuera mejor persona, no extrañaría la notoriedad, pero lo hago.

Trato de explicarle a Bella, pero me cuesta trabajo encontrar las palabras. A pesar de lo que la gente piensa de mí, no soy una persona que esté rota, y no soy un imbécil o un jugador. No necesito ser arreglado. Solo soy jodidamente tímido, y no me gusta que la gente se meta en mis asuntos. Solo mantengo mi cabeza abajo y hago lo que he estado haciendo desde que era un niño... ignorarlos.

Aunque no pude ignorarla.

La observé por la comisura de mis ojos por seis años. Rose sabía, incluso aunque nunca hablamos directamente sobre eso. Quizás era porque cuando Bella llegaba a una fiesta o se encontraba con Rose mientras nos estábamos drogando detrás de los edificios, me costaba trabajo decir un simple hola... incluso yo podía escuchar la amargura en mi voz. No hablé directamente con ella por años, y luego cuando lo hice la llamé puta y la llevé a mi habitación e hice cosas que había estado pensando en hacerle desde antes de saber cómo hacerlas.

"Chico. ¡Tienes que ver esto!" Grita Jake desde donde está acostado en el sillón, viendo en la otra dirección. Me volteo y camino de regreso al sillón, golpeando su mochila en el camino, para poder sentarme. Incluso aunque probablemente están envueltas en una sudadera, puedo escuchar el familiar tintineo de latas. Está viendo un _reality_ , y tiene migajas sobre su playera negra. Cerdo. Me atrapa observándolo. "¿Qué?"

"¿Por qué tienes que hacer tanto desastre en el sillón de Esme, J?"

Empieza a hablar en voz alta y a mover sus manos, parloteando sobre cómo soy una nena ahora que tengo una novia y que me preocupo por flores, higiene y mierdas así.

"Siempre me preocupé por la higiene, sucio imbécil", digo, mirando su playera. Me volteo hacia la televisión, murmurando que no me importan las flores.

"Chico, necesitas llevarle flores. Las chicas aman esas tonterías", dice con seriedad. Reviso su cara para ver si está siendo sincero, y sí. Mis cejas se fruncen. Voy a tener que preguntarle a Esme. Quizás Bella sí quiere flores.

Esa es una de las cosas en las que no tenía que pensar cuando estaba con Leah o cualquiera de las otras chicas con las que salí antes. Entendían que era temporal. No salíamos a citas, o sosteníamos nuestras manos, o hablábamos sobre... nada. Bueno, ellas hablaban pero yo no, que es por lo que probablemente ninguna relación funcionó. Aunque con Bella, no me importan las cosas que solía odiar. Mi estómago hace cosas raras cuando pienso en ella.

Jake se endereza, echando las migajas al piso. Idiota. Recarga sus codos en sus rodillas, y vuelvo a ver la televisión antes de que comience a hablar, porque sé qué es lo que va a decir.

"¿Dónde ha estado Rose, hermano?" No se refiere a hoy -o incluso a esta semana- se refiere a algo más. Han estado haciendo esto por años; se lían por un rato, cada uno hace sus cosas, pero siempre regresan a lo mismo. Esta vez le está tomando más tiempo a Rose dejar al nuevo chico. Si Jake supiera quién es... me detengo antes de pensar en lo que podría pasar.

"Ya conoces a Rose. Anda por ahí", digo, tratando de sonar sin ninguna emoción.

"Verás, todo esto son tonterías. La última vez que salimos ni siquiera me tocó". No me está mirando.

Voy a tener que mentí, lo que me cabrea, pero ella lo ha hecho por mí. "No lo sé, quizás se está metiendo pastillas de nuevo". Sé con toda seguridad que está tomando pastillas y que está follando con Emmett McCarty a diario, y odio la manera en que me siento después de decir la mentira.

Saca su teléfono, probablemente para mandarle un mensaje, finjo ver el estúpido programa que puso. Amo a Rose pero hay algunas partes de ella que están muy retorcidas y lo han estado por tanto tiempo que no puedo recordar cuándo empecé a notarlo. Actúa como si no le importara nada, pero realmente está perdida. Puedo ver que Bella está empezando a notarlo, pero lentamente. Después de que descubrió lo de Emmett, no hablaron por algunos días. Rose tiene su guardia alta, incluso conmigo. No ayuda que le haya dicho que tenía que dejar ir a Jake. Me dijo que me jodiera y que ella y Jake solo estaban divirtiéndose... incluso fue tan lejos como para decir que no había nada que dejar ir.

Ambos sabemos que eso no es verdad. La prueba está sentada en mi sillón, viendo a su mudo teléfono.

Esme llega y le grita a Jake por la cerveza. Lo golpea en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, pero de alguna manera la convence de hacernos unos sándwiches. Me levanto para ayudarla, pero hace que me vuelva a sentar. Alborota el cabello de Jake mientras le pasa los platos.

"Gracias, Es", murmuramos con la boca llena. Se ríe desde la cocina.

Más tarde le cuento mi conversación con Jake.

El papá de Bella me espanta hasta la mierda. Sé que no le gusto, pero ella dice que tampoco era admirador de Jasper, así que al menos no es porque no uso una chamarra de cuero. Respeto el hecho de que simplemente no quiere que nadie se acueste con su hija.

Toma un rato agradarle a su mamá, pero cuando lo hago, casi deseo que no hubiera pasado. Me hace preguntas todo el tiempo, y aunque veo que Bella le lanza miradas, la mujer es implacable. Creo que quiere averiguar quién soy.

No es la primera vez que alguien trata de hacer eso, y normalmente soy bueno ignorándolos, pero si quiero estar con Bella, no le puedo decir que se vaya a la mierda.

Solo le toma un mes hacerme la pregunta que he estado esperando. Su papá no está esa noche y estamos cenando con su mamá. Estoy sentado en la cocina, en el mismo banco de siempre, viéndolas cocinar y hornear. Es de hecho bastante... reconfortante, creo.

"Así que, Edward, dime, ¿por qué vives con tu tía?"

Veo hacia mis manos cuando hace la pregunta, pero veo por la comisura de mi ojo cómo Bella se congela.

"Mamá", dice, y cuando levanto mi mirada se ve horrorizada. La pregunta tiene una intención, porque no hay manera en que Bella le haya contado que mi padre murió y mi mamá se fue... así que asumo que quiere saber los detalles.

"Nou", digo, aclarando mi garganta. "Quiero decir, no, está bien".

Bella mira hacia abajo pero no se mueve para seguir mezclando la salsa que está haciendo. Me doy cuenta de que ella también quiere escuchar mi respuesta.

No puedo mirarla mientras hablamos. "Mi padre fue asesinado por una bomba en Afganistán". Peleo contra la necesidad de estirarme y tocar las placas de perro que descansan contra mi pecho. "Mi mamá se fue un tiempo después".

Todo está en silencio, y cuando finalmente veo hacia arriba, su mamá tiene la mano en su pecho y tiene lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

"Lo siento", dice suavemente.

Tengo miedo que vaya a tratar de abrazarme o algo, así que digo que tengo que usar el baño y solo voy a verme en el espejo. A veces me pregunto si todos hacen eso -mirarse a sí mismos, tratando de hacer encajar lo que se siente con la cara en el espejo.

Lo que nadie sabe es que mi papá se había ido desde mucho antes de que muriera. Lo amaba, pero para ese tiempo, ya no lo conocía. Levanto las placas, sosteniendo el metal entre mis dedos hasta que se entibia.

Cuando regreso a la cocina, fingen que la conversación nunca pasó, pero los ojos de Bella están rojos, y creo que tal vez lloró mientras no estaba. Su mamá sonríe, pero hay una mirada de lástima en su rostro.

Se supone que vamos a encontrarnos con Rose después de la cena, pero no estoy de humor. Estoy sentado en su cama mientras busca entre una pila de ropa, aventando cosas mientras busca una blusa que quiere ponerse.

"Juro que la dejé aquí", dice, irritada.

"Hey, creo que me voy a ir a casa", digo, preparándome para su reacción. Pude haberle dicho esto hace diez minutos antes de que empezara a arreglarse, pero sabía que se iba a molestar, se me queda viendo como si quisiera decir algo, pero decide no hacerlo.

Se voltea para mirarme y luego se levanta. "¿Es por lo que dijo mi mamá? Lo siento, es jodidamente entrometida y…"

"No, está bien". Trato de encontrar un punto en el cual enfocar mi mirada lejos de su cara, pero me dijo la semana pasada que no hago contacto visual lo suficiente, así que encuentro sus ojos.

Se acerca un poco y espera.

"Es solo..." No puedo seguir y bajo mi mirada, pero tomo una respiración y vuelvo a mirarla. "Solo no tengo ganas de salir".

"Podemos quedarnos aquí. O ir a tu casa". Es una pregunta. Agito mi cabeza y es ella quien aleja la mirada esta vez, mordiendo la uña de su dedo pulgar. Después de un minuto deja caer su mano y se da la vuelta. "No me alejes, Edward", dice con voz suave

"No lo hago", digo, pero defensivamente, y veo que está entre enojo y aceptación porque cree que es culpa de su mamá. Y quizás su mamá no debió haberlo mencionado, pero al final, debería ser capaz de hablar de esa mierda sin sentirme como si quisiera huir. Pero no puedo.

Me levanto, pero cuando llego hasta ella, está llorando. Joder.

"No", digo y limpio la lágrima que cae mientras voltea su cara. Sus brazos están cruzados sobre su pecho. Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de ella aunque no se mueve por un minuto. Cuando lo hace, sus labios encuentran los míos y me quita la gorra para pasar sus dedos por entre mi cabello. Sus caderas se presionan hacia adelante, y busca mi cara.

"Armario", susurra.

Debería detenerla, pero me importa un carajo que su mamá esté abajo y pueda entrar en cualquier momento. Toma mi mano y me jala, caminando hacia atrás, con una mirada en su cara que amo. Me dice que ella está en control y que me desea, a mí y a todos mis problemas... y que está a punto de hacerme sentir realmente muy muy bien.

Cuando cierra la puerta detrás de nosotros y apaga las luces, una lámpara de noche se enciende desde el ropero, así que apenas puedo ver la silueta de su rostro antes de que ella esté encima de mí, pasando sus manos por mi pecho y hasta mi cinturón, luchando con él con sus labios aún sobre los míos. Ni siquiera le he sacado su blusa cuando ella se pone sobre sus rodillas.

Y quiero decirle que espere pero en cuanto estoy dentro de su boca no puedo pensar, y miro hacia abajo para ver cómo su mano se mueve con su boca. Se detiene un momento para poner su cabello a un lado y mirarme, sonriendo, antes de deslizar su mano de arriba a abajo y besar la punta. Gimo y me calla mientras acaricia, y luego todo se vuelve húmedo y cálido y tan jodidamente maravilloso que no me importa nada más por cinco minutos. Solo cinco minutos.

Le bajo sus pantalones y ahora yo estoy sobre mis rodillas, besando sus caderas, pero escuchamos a su mamá subir las escaleras y tengo que detenerme. Me hace prometerle que lo voy a hacer mañana y no tengo ningún problema en estar de acuerdo con eso. Nos besamos frente a la puerta principal y tengo miedo de que vuelva a sacar de nuevo el tema de su mamá, pero no lo hace. Solo me dice que la llame mañana.

Antes de irme, tengo la urgencia de decirle que la amo, pero nosotros no decimos eso. De hecho, a la única persona a la que le he dicho eso en los últimos años ha sido Esme.

"Realmente me encantan las flores", dice. Solo sonrió. Son de una florería, todas moradas, azules y blancas. Ni una sola rosa.

Me subo al carro y estoy a unas calles de distancia cuando llamo. "¿Sales hoy?"


End file.
